


Master Inflator

by Ketakoshka



Category: Bleach, D.Gray-man, Don't Starve (Video Game), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts, Marble Hornets
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Betrayal, Bondage, Chemicals, Dominatrix, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Mad Science, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Mind Games, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Moresomes, Multi, Orgy, Original Character(s), Other, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, Slime, Stomach Deformation, Stuffing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, i hope that makes sense, prisoners become friends, serial inflator, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love bellies… I love them stretched and full of whatever I can stuff them with… But you can't stretch them too much or they tear apart… And some people just don't have the endurance to be inflated too much… I've developed a serum… And I have to test it… I hope you don't mind. You're my new subject."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that aren't OC's. Yep, I'm going to say it like this, because I don't know what all fandoms this story will draw from.
> 
> Blanket Warning: non-con, mind break, humiliation, stuffing, inflation of various mediums, mad science, yaoi, straight stuff that's incredibly kinky, bondage, pet play, lots of fucked up stuff... Just blanket warning, if you don't like bad things to happen to characters then don't read this. Although, no one pops in this story! Except in the introduction part where it's mentioned but not expressly described. I'll repeat, no popping!

 

There were bodies turning up every so often, always young men and most often twinks, and the police just couldn't figure out who was behind the crimes; and neither could anyone else that came to work the case. The men had all died of exhaustion, with the exception of a man who's stomach had burst open and a bullet had put him out of his misery. Many of them bore stretch marks, marking regular and consistent expansion beyond the norm… It was eventually hypothesized that the perpetrator is inflating her victims, and the newest one is about to get a rather horrifying surprise.

"Good morning, little Allen."

At the sound of his name, silver eyes slide open and are quickly greeted by the sight of a masked woman staring at him. The owner of the metallic irises startles and attempts to scream, but the sound is muffled by a tube that's been pushed through a silicon holder around his mouth. He tries to sit up and move his arms, but his entire body's been strapped down, and his head can only move so far. His arms are bound by shackles that are connected to chain on the wall, and his legs are trapped in psychiatric ward straps. His stomach is bare of any restrictions though, and he wonders why.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions... And I'll make sure to answer them if any original ones come up... Anyway, you're here so I can play with your body. I'm doing this because it's fun and turns me on. I won't stop until I'm happy with the day's experiment. I'll never let you go... And my names unimportant. So, let's get started."

She reaches over to the faucet where the tubing starts and turns the valve, flooding the channel with water, and Allen's eyes widen as it spills into his mouth, a small but steady stream that quickly builds up in the confines of his cheeks. He can't spit it out because of the harness, and so he quickly starts to gulp it down once he cannot hold any more in his cheeks. The woman, upon seeing this, turns up the flow, making him have to gulp faster and faster so he can breathe, and the water flows down into his stomach. After a few minutes, he starts to feel sick, but he cannot stop, or he'll choke to death.

The woman reaches down to caress his stomach, soothing some of the pressure, and Allen feels just a little grateful. She's studying him though, and it's making him even more uncomfortable, on top the terror already running through him. Eventually, she asks, "do you not have a gag reflex?" His eyes widen, and she takes that as a yes.

The tube, it seems can be slid in further through the shield, and she does just that. The opening moves from his tongue to the back of his throat, flooding his esophagus with water, and he can't breathe! She laughs and forces it further into his trachea, and she turns the flow to full pressure, cramping his body with the nearly half a gallon that enters in the next few moments. He can't breathe; he's just about to black out win movement catches his attention. She turns the flow off for a few moments, allowing the albino to breathe, albeit harshly, before turning it back on at full blast.

He can feel his stomach start to stretch, and he glances down, around the tubing to see his bared flesh start to push upwards, forming a roundish mound that doesn't belong on a male stomach. It's a rather small mound, but on his tiny body, it looks huge. It goes on for another three minutes, the faucet turned off and on to let him breathe, and his stomach surges upwards into a more respectable bump. The uncomfortable feeling starts to turn to pain, and in the moments that he can breathe, he whimpers softly. Tears are gathering in his eyes, and he can't keep them contained. She taps on his stomach and hums before reaching over to turn off the water.

Allen gulps down the last of it and gasps for air while the woman moves around cleaning up the tubing. She pulls it free from the harness on his face and coils it up on the wall. The harness comes off first, revealing a youthful and beautiful face to her, and she's overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of desire.

She presses a kiss to his hair and unlocks the chains on his arms. "Allen-kun… I'm certain that you'll figure this out before long, but I love bellies… I love them stretched and full of whatever I can stuff them with… But you can't stretch them too much or they tear apart… And some people just don't have the endurance to be inflated too much… I've developed a serum though… But I have to run more tests on it. I hope you don't mind. You're my new subject."

She undoes the rest of the straps then and taps on a mechanical collar on his neck. "You'll do as I say, or I will electrocute you. Do you understand?" He nods. "I cannot hear your head rattle."

"Yes... Ma'am."

"Good boy… Now, slide off that bed, be mindful of your belly. I need to show you to your cell."

The woman leads him out into a hallway, and he can hear screaming in some of the rooms. "If you're bad, I'll put you through what they are, before you adapt… With as little as your body seems to hold, you'd probably explode if I went all out. So… You'd be stuck in here for three days, just to finish your punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" he asks, curiosity getting the better of his worry, because he knows that he'll react badly if he doesn't try to keep his head level.

"I have other experiments, Allen-kun… And all of them have to do with making bellies bulge out… It's best if you don't know yet."

He notices cameras following him anywhere and an AI strip on the walls, but he doesn't see another being until he enters a roundish room. The walls stack up to form cells; there must be fifty of them, and most have a person trapped inside of them. He hears crying and pain-filled moans, and some plead to be set free. All of them are trapped though, and many that he can see have burgeoning stomachs that impede their movement as they come to their cage doors to see the new arrival.

In the center of the room is bed, and he catches a glimpse of greyish flesh amongst the piles of pillows and blankets. He realizes not a few moments later that this creature cannot be human. "Master…" the creature in the center purrs, and a raven-haired head raises up, golden eyes shining in the dim lighting. Allen shivers as he gets a good look at these eyes, and he unconsciously takes a step backwards. "You haven't played with me in days… Did I do something bad?"

"Of course not, Nea," the woman murmurs, "and once I put Allen in his cage, I'll play with you to your heart's content. Will this suffice?"

"I suppose…" He looks over the albino, appraising him, and when he comes to his stomach, a grin breaks out on his face. "He's pretty… Will you keep him if the experiments work?"

"If you want me to, of course." She stoops and presses a kiss to his hair. "Now lay down for a little while… I'll be back soon."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the first part of Master Inflator. So far I have the characters: Timothy Wright/Masky (Marble Hornets), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), Wilson P. Higgsbury (Don't Starve), Harry Potter, Nea Walker, Tyki Mikk and Allen Walker; and all of them get messed with to various degrees. If you have a character you want to see me include for a scene or maybe even keep, leave me a review with name and fandom (I might not be familiar with the character)


	2. Part 2: The Trophy Hopefuls and the Watchdogs

Part 2: The Trophy Hopefuls and the Watchdogs

"What's your name?" Allen opens his eyes and turns his head towards the cell on his left, and he hears an echoing of the question both above and below him as well.

"I'm Allen Walker…"

The man on the left of him replies rather quickly with, "it's nice to meet you. I wish it were under different circumstances though." The other two start snickering. "I'm Tim. The idiot above you is Sora, and the one under you is Harry."

"You're just jealous that I'm down here, by myself."

"Bite me, Harry."

"Oh, if I get up there, I intend to."

"Oi, don't leave my hanging alone up here. Wilson never wants to talk about anything interesting, and Sora's twice as bad."

"Ichigo, if you had an intellectual bone in your body, you would find my company rather scintillating."

"At least, I'm not a boring ass scientist who argues over everything, even when he's wrong."

Allen starts laughing, despite the sound being strained by the pressure on his guts, and he quickly realizes that Tim and Harry are too. In fact, all of them seem rather jovial despite the situation they're in; Allen wonders how long they have been trapped here. A moment of morbidity comes when he thinks about how long he'll be trapped here as well.

Sora's voice comes next, a soft lilt that carries a hint of pain, and Allen cranes his head up, as if he could see the young speaker. "We saw that you met one of the watchdogs."

"Watchdogs?"

"It's what we call Tyki and Nea, the one you met," another voice answers, also coming from above, and Allen assumes that this comes from the cell above Tim. "They're her pets, more or less. And if she isn't playing with one of them, they're down there watching us. I'm Wilson, by the way."

"I heard… What does she want with us?"

Tim takes up the mantle again, and Allen's sure that he can hear a swishing sound like water from his cell. "She's a sick person, Allen… She wants to play with us until we die or break… I heard her talking to Tyki the other day about people who would pay quite a bit of money for broken inflation slaves… But all of us… She's taken a liking too… That or the Watchdogs have. That's why we're separated from everyone else. She wants them to know that we're more important than they are as well…"

A scream rings out in the cavern, and Allen flinches and moves to cover his ears, the fear setting in further. He pushes that fear aside though and asks the question that he really doesn't want to know the answer to. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," Harry admits. "Tim, you have the best ears out of us."

"It was Skylar… the one that bit the Mistress yesterday."

"Do you think she'll kill him?" Ichigo asks, sadness leaking into his tone.

"No… He has a buyer, him and his brother. Markus already broke, and the buyer wants the pair…" Allen hears the swish again, and Tim moves up to the front of his cell, making the noise that much louder; Allen's sure that the man is inflated with some kind of liquid as well. "She'll make him go insane." The longing in his voice must be imagined, because no one should ever feel that away about what this woman is doing to them; or so, the albino man thinks.

"Tim, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… I just need to get some rest, and I suggest you do the same."

"But-"

"Go to sleep, Allen," Wilson advises. "You'll feel better in the morning."

* * *

Allen opens his eyes when he hears a jingling sound, and a soft voice breaks though the silence. "Timothy, if you get out of bed, I'll remove your plug. I doubt it's very comfortable with all that cum inside of you."

"Please," he whispers, and his bed creaks as he rolls out like the scientist commanded. "Please take it out of me, Mistress. I can't take it anymore…"

The door to his cell is unlocked then, and the woman says, "raise your ass or I'll leave it inside of you for the rest of the night."

"Yes, Mistress…" he murmurs, and a shocked moan leaves his mouth not a moment later.

"Your stomach touches the ground! Oh, that's beautiful… I could just stare at you forever… But where's the fun in that." There's a small popping sound. "Keep your hole shut, Timothy until I tell you."

"Yes, Mistress…"

"Crawl for me," she murmurs, her voice oddly sensual. "Crawl for me, my pet." He hears Tim start to do just that, and something porcelain clanks. "Sit there for a moment and let me look at you." There's silence. "Your cock is so hard… It's straining and squashed under your stomach… Touch it for me, Tim."

"B-but... Aah…" His voice calls out in small, pathetic sounds that he desperately tries to stile. "Please, Mistress…"

"Once you come, my pet. So stroke yourself quickly… Your stomach is rebelling."

"Aah! Hah… Mhn… M-mistress… Pl-lease! I-it feels good!" The porcelain clanking starts as Tim shifts, and he promptly stops trying out hide the sounds that come out of his mouth. "Oh, God! P-please…!" His head thumps against the wall. "I-I'm cumming! Aah!" He can hear the sound of the semen in his ass squirting out into the toilet, and Tim's voice rises again in a cry.

The squirts turn into drips, and eventually, stop, and Tim sounds like he's sagged forward. The scientist moves then, and Tim seems to shuffle across the cement floor to his bed that creaks under his weight again.

At last, silence.

"Close your eyes, pet… I will stay here until you fall asleep."

When the scientist leaves, he hears Harry shift under him. "Go back to sleep, Allen. You'll learn to ignore her visits to Tim… You'll either ignore it, or you'll be up quite a bit."

"Why?"

"Because, Tim's like the Watchdogs... He's her pet, and she's corrupted him quite well."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Tim likes it… He likes it when she plays with him… And he-and he can't really help it."


	3. Feeding the Trapped Prisoners

Part 3: Feeding the Trapped Prisoners

A sound like an alarm clock ringing comes on over the PA system, and Allen's eyes snap open with a sharp gasp. He hears groaning around him as the other prisoners wake up, and within moments, there's light-hearted bickering between Ichigo and Wilson.

Allen smiles at that and moves to sit up, forgetting that his stomach should be too full for him to think about moving so quickly, but by the time that he remembers, he's already sitting up. There's a light sloshing, but it doesn't hurt to move. He lays a hand across his stomach and looks down with widened eyes. "It's smaller," he whispers and finds himself rubbing at the much more manageable size before him.

"Allen's up!" Harry calls, and he hears sleep rough voices calling back to him from everyone but Tim who Allen can't even hear moving. "So how was your first night in hell?"

Thinking of what he overheard, Allen winces, and he almost wants to ask Tim. But he's sure, by the curt way that Harry spoke of it the night before, that isn't something that gets spoken of. "Surprisingly not terribly hellish," he replies, and he at last hears a sound out of the cell beside his; it's a soft sleepy snort of laughter.

He hears someone's stomach growl, in hunger and not strain, and Sora laughs awkwardly, prompting the others to start in as well. "Sorry!" he calls out. "I'm kind of hungry…"

"You won't be for long," Ichigo replies. "Hey, Allen, how big is your stomach right now?"

"It's a lot smaller," the albino admits. "Why is that?"

There's a small beat of silence before the scientist in the group starts to speak, making Allen feel almost sick at the information that he relays. "The solution that she put in you yesterday is very absorbent. It's meant to strengthen your stomach and provide elasticity so it can expand beyond its normal capabilities. Every once in a while, she takes all of us back there to inflate us like she did to you yesterday, because it will wear off if not reapplied, and she just wants to be extra safe. With the dosage that she gave you yesterday and the levels that you will be exposed to everyday, you would be capable of taking the worst of her punishments without being in any real danger… She puts that solution in everything here. Every drop of water, every piece of food that you eat… There are others that aren't so abundant, but… She's very liberal with that solution… Since that boy's stomach tore open last year."

Allen's eyes widen in fear. "How do you know that?!"

There's mirthless laughter all around him. "Aster and I were friends… I didn't know she was doing this, until a few months ago… I found out by accident, and she took me here." Allen can hear the betrayal in those word, the raw anger that Wilson still feels about it, and he does the best he can to respect the scientist about this; he doesn't ask anything else.

Not that he would have much time to speak as another loud alarm sound rings throughout the compound, and he hears Sora groan above him. "It's about time."

The doors swing open, but Allen's stuck, struck with fear and worry about what will happen when he goes out of that door. As much as the cell feels claustrophobic, the space outside of it is more terrifying than the small room, and he's tempted to stay behind until he hears Timothy's voice outside of the cell. "I know that you're scared, but the last thing you want to do is stay in here."

"Okay," the albino murmurs and starts to make his way out of the cell. On the other side, he finds a smiling, yet haggard face with hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair that desperately needs to be cut. The man's naked too, but he seems more or less at ease or resigned to this fact, and he respectfully turns his gaze away from Allen's nude form. "You're Tim, right?"

"Yes," he replies. "The others are waiting at the stairs for us, and we should get going." He offers his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Allen takes it, trusting the kind man not to let him get into more trouble.

On the staircase is a group of people that Allen had only voices to a few moments before. There's a ridiculously skinny man with shining, sea-blue eyes and slicked back hair that looks like it was styled quickly and the man wasn't use to doing it that way: Wilson. Another has carrot orange hair that sticks up in weird spikes and a scowl that looks like it's never left his face: Ichigo. The third is a small, raven-haired male with emerald eyes and a tempered smile; under his bangs is a lightning bolt scar: Harry. The last is Sora: a brunette man that stands almost a head taller than the dainty Harry; on his arm is a tattoo of a stylized key and a silhouette of mickey mouse's head.

The group surrounds him as if they could protect him from the robots that start gliding through the prisoners that are all walking to the cafeteria. Tim doesn't let go of his hand, and Harry takes his other one as Wilson and Sora lead them with Ichigo in the back to finish the blockade.

The cafeteria is accessed by a set of formidable doors that are twice as tall as anyone trapped in the place, and the inside is no less intimidating. There are long tables with seats on both sides, and in the center of the tables are tubing that gleams in the light. At the tables are locking restraints that the prisoners have to place upon their legs to keep themselves from running away. Wilson explains all of this with a soft voice, not wanting to scare the albino but not wanting him to get into trouble either.

Harry and Tim again flank him as they sit down at a small table with the other three across from them. Tim shows him how to strap into it until Aster decides that everyone can return to their cells, and they sit in near silence as the last of the fifty-seven prisoners move into the room and take their places. Once everyone's inside, the watchdogs come out of a door in the corner and start walking to a darkened stage of sorts that lights up to show their captor who's tossing an apple up in the air. The watchdogs sit on the ground beside her, dark grins on their faces as they survey the crowd, and the scientist starts to munch on her apple, watching just as they are but with far more arousal.

She presses a button and then four more on a watch-like remote that's on her arm, and the robots that had been assuring that everyone came start to glide down the aisle ways. One appears behind Allen and Harry, and the raven flashes him a reassuring smile, even as the robot pulls something around his face and tightens the straps. The thing presses against his lips uncomfortably, and Allen has to open his mouth to relieve the pain. Allen watches with widened eyes as the robots start affixing his cellblock mates with similar harnesses, and a hose is pulled up to screw into his gag, leaving his mouth open to the tubing.

The robots leave the room shortly afterwards, and Allen finds himself staring into Sora's calm ocean eyes.

A grinding sound starts under the floor, and Allen sees a pearlescent fluid start to rise through the tubing. It spills into his mouth, and the albino's forced to start swallowing. It tastes like cream, but it's so thick and watery all at once; it sticks to the roof of his mouth and his tongue but it flows so easily down his throat. There's so much of it, and he swallows as quickly as he can so he can keep up with persistent flow. He glances downwards, realizing that the pressure that he feels comes from the heavy weight of the nutrient solution that makes his stomach bulge out. Tim makes a small whining sound, and Harry hisses in a breath on either side of him. Allen knows then that this is happening to the two of them; he doesn't even have to look. But he does anyway.

Tim's belly carries a soft roundness to it that wouldn't seem out of place if it wasn't for the shakes that run though his body in trembles and the roundness that start to increase in size very quickly. Harry's is more distended as the slender male is quite a bit smaller than the brunette, and Allen finds that the raven's stomach is the most similar to his own.

Allen wonders, as a small shock of pain vibrates up his being, how they can do this every day and still be sane… He wonders if they even are.


	4. Becoming a Balloon

Part 4: Becoming a Balloon

Three and a half days pass before Allen's brought to a lab once more. His stomach has flattened completely, with the exceptions of the nutrient solutions that are stuffed into his body twice a day, but as it turns out, everything that Aster forces her victims to ingest is quick to be absorbed into the body, leaving them capable of being inflated again a mere few hours later.

However, the reprieve that Allen is granted cannot last for long, and so around noon of the fifth day of his captivity, Allen is pulled from his cell by a robotic assistant that leads him to yet another lab. Aster isn't there when he gets there, but it doesn't stop the robot from forcing him onto the examination table where he's made to sit, his hands cuffed to the wall behind him and his feet restrained to the floor.

He sits there in total silence for nearly twenty minutes before a loud scream echoes in the hallway, and he hears footsteps. The door slides open, and Allen watches with fear and slight curiosity as a lithely muscular, redheaded man is drug down the corridor by another three robotic assistants. His stomach is not rounded but lumpy as if something more solid had been forced into his body, and the man is dead weight between the robots; whatever happened to him has made him pass out.

"Hello, sweetling," Aster says and walks into the room, completely ignoring the passed out man. "I hope you don't mind the view… Shirou has been so resistant to my… treatments, and he has a very important meeting with a possible new owner… I just can't let him ruin it!" She reaches over into the medical cabinet up on the wall and pulls out a syringe. "Perhaps you'll get to meet him briefly before I sell him."

She closes the door then and places the syringe on a medical examination tray, along with a sealed nozzle gag like the one that's inserted at mealtimes. She holds up the gag then and taps at his lips, silently telling him to open them up, and while he wants to keep them shut and stop this experiment from occurring, he knows that it is better to just get it over with… All of his cell block mates have warned him about it…

"I just want to check the expansion potential of your stomach today, so nothing too heavy." She slips the gag into his mouth and fits the nozzle inside before attaching the tube, and as he watches, she attaches it to a manual pump to push air through the tube and into his body. "This is going to hurt a little while until your body realizes that it doesn't have to take the air into your lungs. Just a few pumps and you'll be fine, I promise…"

Allen tugs on his restrains, pain lancing up his spine as the first plunge sends more air than his lungs could hope to hold, and again when he starts to let the air out, it happens again, and he finds himself incapable of breathing. Another push, and the pain lessens slightly. He starts to breathe after a moment on the offstrokes of her rhythmic pushing, allowing his body to get fresh oxygen before she assaults it.

His stomach feels kind of strange though, and he looks down, but he can't see anything wrong with it for the moment. However, his stomach pushes out with the sixth pulse of air, and he realizes then that the pain's easement means that the air is moving down his esophagus instead. Aster strokes a hand across his tummy and pushes inwards, noting the slack, and with her other hand, she pumps more air into him: four more full pulses that make his stomach firm as it expands outwards, pushing against the resistance of her hand. Allen feels like that hand is crushing his guts as the air expands towards the inner cavity instead of all going out to the normally more malleable outer membrane.

She pulls her hand away then, and Allen sighs with relief as the pressure subsides again. Another burst of air moves down his throat, and his belly lurches outwards again, the bottom finally touching his thighs. He shifts them apart, allowing his girth, which continues to grow as she pumps again and again, to sit between his legs.

The skin over his belly feels so stretched, but there's no pressure collapsing down onto his lap, merely a gentle touch of skin on skin and skin on metal. He looks down at his girth, expecting a smaller bump, but to his surprise, it looks like he's swallowed a beach ball plus more. A line travels down his stomach, crossing though his navel that's started to turn itself inside out, and Aster traces a line down it, making the man shiver. "You can hold more, can't you, my little balloon?"

She doesn't wait for Allen's answer, whether it be positive or negative, and he watches with slight horror as his stomach grows even further, the skin stretching out and leaving his stomach nearly twice as big as it was. "Your elasticity changes are fantastic." She presses against his skin again and watches as it squishes under her hand still. "Oh… You're going to be one of my favorites…" Another burst of air pumps into his stomach, and Allen has to bite back a scream as pain finally catches up to him. "Oh, dear… Well I guess that's enough for today." She untwists the nozzle from the gag, leaving the albino's mouth open to the room; to her amusement and his slight embarrassment, he starts to burp, the air in his stomach wanting to get back out.

She picks up the abandoned syringe then then and lays her other hand back on his stomach. "This is just a little prick, and then you can go back to your cell." It stabs into his belly button, and she pushes in on the plunger, forcing the serum into his skin. His stomach burns, and he hiccups, burping not a few seconds later. "There we go…" She moves to go out of the door. "I have to go finish punishing Shirou… Don't fall on anything sharp on the way back to your cell… I wouldn't want my balloon to pop."


	5. Bonding #1

Part 5: Bonding #1

Allen and Sora are drug from the cells early the following morning and taken down to the kitchen where they find Tyki and Nea gulping down bottles of soda while Aster watches with lust evident on her face. "Hello, boys," she says and turns slightly to look at them. "I've decided that you need to bond with your cellmates more, my sweet, Allen-kun."

The robotic assistants push the two men to sit at the table across from the two watchdogs who are gulping down soda as fast as their throats can manage. Their stomachs are lightly expanded by the amount of pop that they've stuffed inside, and every once in a while, Nea lets out small little burps that could easily be mistaken for hiccups. Aster holds out a white candy, pressing it to the older cousin's lips, and Nea opens his plush mouth, accepting it without question.

After he swallows, Aster walks away from her watchdogs and instead turns her attentions to Sora and Allen. She plops a gallon of a dark pop in front of each of them and drops more of the coated candies onto the tabletop, a dark smile plastered to her face. "You will drink all of it," she tells them, "and if I am satisfied, you will not drink anymore. If I'm not, then I'll get you another gallon and another until I'm happy with the results."

"Yes, ma'am," Sora whispers and reaches out to take his bottle in hand, but before he and Allen can start drinking, a soft groan reaches their ears.

All heads turn towards Nea who's belly is starting to grow again, a soft, fizzing sound emanating from the rising mound, and the brunette reaches down to rub a hand across his naked flesh. The slight discomfort that was in his tone slips away until all that's left are pleasured mewls as Tyki's hand joins his own in rubbing away the pangs. Tyki, then, leans over and presses a kiss to his near-twin's expanding stomach. "You're so pretty, Nea-chan."

"T-tyki…" His hand moves the other's downward until it comes in contact with his stiffening cock. "Please… feels good…" Tyki grins and ducks his head further under the table, taking Nea's cock in his mouth, and the older cousin cries out again, his head tipping back as the flush across his cheeks deepens.

The hypnotizing sight is brought to an end for the scientist when she realizes that the other two are enraptured by it as well. "Drink now," Aster whispers and places her hand on Allen's head, scratching lightly at his scalp. "Or I'll punish the both of you."

Sora quickly uncaps his bottle, Allen following suit, and the two of them start gulping down the fizzy beverage as quickly as they can. Sora becomes a burping mess half-way through, but he powers through the escaping air, managing to swallow the second half less than a minute later. Allen, on the other hand, has downed the entirety of his just a mere minute after being told to, as he has no gag reflex to stop him from forcing so much liquid down his throat, and he all but drops the empty bottle, catching the watchdogs' attention.

Aster moves to sit on the countertop in the kitchen then, watching her pets with fascination, not wanting to get in between what is sure to occur.

Tyki pulls off of his cousin's hard length, and the two start whispering to one another, excitement spreading across their features. They break apart a few moments later, and they stand, not to quickly as to disrupt the pop inside of their bellies. Allen dimly notes that Nea slips some of the white candies into his mouth before he all but teleports to Sora's side, and the aroused male presses a kiss to the brunette's lips.

Tyki grabs Allen's wrists and pulls him up, jostling the fluid inside of him, and Allen lets out a small burp, flushing when his stomach is pressed and petted by the taller man. "I'm going to make you swell," he whispers in his ear, and Allen finds two of the white candies pressed up to his mouth. Allen's eyes catch Aster's gaze, and after a few moments, his lips part, allowing the mentos to pass through. He swallows rather quickly, not wanting to taste them and remind himself of what's about to happen, because everyone knows that when coke and mentos are added together…

Tyki pushes him back into the seat, just as the mentos start reacting to the acidic beverage. The gasses build, and his stomach churns, rebelling against it. "T-that h-hurts!" Allen cries out, and his rolling stomach expands, even more, cutting into the table while Nea, who's still kissing Sora, passes several mentos into his mouth from where they'd been sitting in the space between his gums and cheek.

Sora, continues kissing thought the pain as the mentos start to react with his fizzy intake as well, but a whine still escapes his mouth. So he attacks back with fervor, sliding his tongue over teeth, gums and the other's tongue as a means of distracting himself from the gasses bloating his insides. Nea, though, pets down his distending belly, pressing down and rubbing at the stretching skin, and he all but purrs at the groans he elicits from the brunette.

The pressure builds, causing the three who have swallowed the candy to burp every once in a while, their faces reddening as they do so. Even so, the watchdogs continue their touches, mapping the swells with practiced ease, and Tyki, bearing sharpened teeth, whispers in Allen's ear, "I can't wait until Aster lets me really play with you… Nea and I will break you into a thousand pieces, just like we helped her do to Tim…"

Aster's voice sounds, snapping the watchdogs out of their reverie, and Tyki gets a slightly homicidal look in his eye. "Boys, we have work to do… And while I'd love to see you play with Sora and Allen, you did promise me that you'd help me…"

"But-" Nea starts.

"You'll get to have plenty of ravishing fun tomorrow. It's Thursday after all."


	6. Wilson's Weekly Punishment Trouble and Shirou's Public Humiliation

Part 6: Wilson's Weekly Punishment Trouble and Shirou's Public Humiliation

Thursdays are special days in the hellhole that is Aster's prison.

For most, it is a day of reprieve and rest, but for Wilson P. Higgsbury it is a new and terrible day of punishment. For it is on this day, every week that Aster makes her old friend pay for his betrayal... He'd wanted to tell... She wanted to keep him quiet but alive for she found the scientist beautiful...

Thursday morning, the trophy hopefuls walk down to the cafeteria like every day before, but once they get inside, Harry and Tim quickly pull Allen to their chosen table. Ichigo and Sora walk right behind them, leaving the scientist alone at the entrance, and the albino glances back, catching his eye and the resigned expression on his face. "Why isn't Wilson coming with us?" Allen asks, a frightened look on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough," Harry whispers, and Allen watches, clutching tightly to his friends' hands as the kind brunette walks up the stairs to the stage. "I'm sorry you have to see this, Allen… But it should serve as a warning… Don't ever make Aster mad at you."

Before their eyes, he's tied down to the table in the center of the stage by two machinations, and Wilson doesn't dare struggle against them either; he simply lays there in total resignation as the watchdogs come to stand beside him. The scientist pointedly looks up at the ceiling, refusing to even look at Aster's henchmen, and while they wait for Aster to arrive, the robots wander around to place gags upon us, fitting up everyone with feeding tubes, even as more people arrive.

Before Aster comes in, most of the prisoners are strapped down, and the machines start up, feeding the prisoners a noxious concoction that's somehow more sweet than normal. The tell-tale sounds of fluid rushing into the prisoner's bodies fills the room, and whining, pleading noises mix with that music. Still, Aster doesn't come, missing the lust-inducing sight before her as her captives bellies are filled up and packed so tightly. The sounds end eventually, dulled by the silence of breathing as everyone is ungagged but still left sitting in their seats, staring in worry up at the stage.

If anyone in the prison is capable of both creating feelings of awe, fear and revulsion simultaneously, it's Aster, and the woman, who all but skips out of her door once everyone is inside of the cafeteria has been fed, generates mostly the latter two upon her appearance. Her smile is full of glittering, fang-like teeth, and her eyes betray her corrupted anticipation as they fall upon the bound brunette. "Wilson," she whispers, almost breathlessly. "It always surprises me how beautiful you look all trussed up for me." Her voice carries through the room by use of the headset she wears at every meal she attends, but still, it's soft like a caress that sends shivers up the captives spines, in a bad way. "Don't you think so, Shirou?"

It's only at her calling attention to him that Allen sees the redhead from the day he was turned into a balloon; the man is on his hands and knees, having been forced to walk into the room like a dog. There's a choker chain hooked around his throat, under the electrical one, and this chain is attached to a leash Aster has ahold; everyone can see the faint bruising around the chain links from where it had been pulled upon recently. On his head is a hairband with fire engine red dog ears that clash horribly with his hair, and tucked between his legs is a fluffy red tail that shivers slightly with vibration; the tail is a vibrating butt plug that stretches his ring wide like a permanent fist shoved up his ass. His cheeks are flushed red with shame, and a garbled barking sound leaves his mouth, distorted by the ventilated ball gag that's been buckled behind his head.

"See!" Aster chirps. "He agrees!" Her attention fixes upon the chair situated on a dais two feet higher than the normal stage, and she jerks on the leash to make Shirou follow her. He crawls slowly, his burgeoning belly scraping along the polished floor, and his arms and legs shake. His cock, achingly hard and bound with a pink ribbon, spasms slightly and a shiver rolls down his spine, and the redhead closes his legs tighter, squishing the sensitive organ as he tries to follow her up the dais. His lumpy belly bumps into the rounded edges of the stairs, causing the skin to ripple as the things inside of him jostle and move with the force, and he falters several times, almost falling down. But he's persistent, even without the threat of being choked to death should he fall, and soon the shaking man comes to be right in front of the chair, his feet barely clearing the edge…

"We're gathered here today to watch as Wilson pays for his betrayal of me, just as we do every Thursday. I expect to see some crying and pleading… And I will get it." Aster claps her hands then and hoists Shirou up into her lap, draping his legs over the one side and forcing him to sit up straight, mushing his stomach against his thighs. She pets over the stretched skin with surprising gentleness, but she doesn't look at the flushed man. No, she wants to watch her ex-friend pay.

Once Aster gives the signal for them to begin, Nea climbs up to straddle Wilson's lap, and the fingers of his right hand grasp his flaccid length and begin to pump, forcing the shaft to harder under his ministrations. Slickened fingers open Wilson up as Nea hoists his left leg up with his other hand to give Tyki better access to the scientist's hole. Wilson shivers, and a small groan leaves his throat, quickly followed by more that he attempts to swallow.

It isn't long before Nea's forcing his cock into his own stretched hole, and Tyki grabs his hand as he pushes into the addicting, slick warmth. Wilson's face starts to flush brilliantly red, and harsh pants leave his mouth, saliva dripping out of the corner. The table rocks as powerful thrusts move both his body and it, and the watchdog riding him bounces harder. Wilson finds himself kissing said man not a few moments later, their bodies all but smashed together to reach since Tyki's got a death grip on Nea's arm. The speakers pick up on every little sound, the wet squishes and slaps of flesh meeting flesh, and Allen notices quite a few prisoners becoming aroused around him. However, it isn't until Wilson comes with a breathless wail that he feels a twinge of arousal in his belly. Shortly afterwards, a sharp cry echoes in the cafeteria, and Nea stills, falling even more so onto the scientist. Tyki finds his own peak not long afterwards, making sure to cum inside of the bound man.

There's an almost stifling silence in the cafeteria, but then the sound of jingling chains catches everyone's attention as Aster deposits Shirou on the dais. She stands up then and presses a button on her remote, and as a cart is wheeled in through the stage door, she starts to descend the dais, forcing Shirou to follow.

A robot wheels the cart up to the table, and the watchdogs dutifully move away from Wilson, instead sitting right beside Shirou who's finally allowed to sit down himself. Aster shoos her creation away, and her fingers trace the pale flesh of her old friend's face, a remorseful look on her face. The remorse and kindness melt away in an instant, and she uncovers the cart, revealing plates of food, enough for at least five people; it's not lost on Wilson that everything is something that he'd either made for her or she'd made for him before he _betrayed_ her. She looks over at the selection and chooses a plate of roasted potatoes that she cradles in one hand and picks up a fork in the other.

"Open up," Aster says and stabs one of the potatoes before lifting it to his mouth. "You'll eat every bite, won't you, my friend?"

He closes his eyes and wraps his lips around the fork, pulling the potato from the tines. Her fingers come back to trace his throat, feeling him swallow, and another slice is offered to him. The plate is laid on the table next to him so her other hand is finally free, and she touches, traces, his jaw as he chews and swallows that piece. Another is taken then, and the pads of her fingers slide along plush lips, saliva wetting them as she does so.

The cart is emptied slowly, and his stomach, just a small, little rounded thing is packed with each bite she had so tenderly given him. Her eyes are darkened with lust as she presses a candy to his lips, and when he opens them to take it in, her finger slips in as well. It presses against his tongue, sliding against the rough sensory organ, and he laps at it dutifully, sweeping along the sides and tasting every inch that is offered to him.

"Mistress," Tyki says, never moving from his spot. "Don't you have to meet with a potential buyer this afternoon?"

"Yes I do," she replies with a sigh. "But I promised Shirou that if he was good I'd take out the toys inside of him before I left…" She looks at her watch and pushes the empty cart away. "Shirou, come here." The shaking male crawls before her, and she stoops to look him more or less in the eye. She leans close to his real ear and whispers, "I want you to fuck Wilson… And if you do… They can come out."

He nods after a moment, and the woman reaches out to unclasp the ball gag, finally allowing him to shut his mouth completely. He works his jaw back and forth to relieve the pain that had been plaguing him, and he slowly stands up. His muscles ache and his body shakes as he regains his natural posture, and with a small sigh of relief, he moves to grip the table in front of him for stabilization. "I'm sorry, Wilson," he says, but the scientist gives him a resigned smile and nods him onwards.

Entering Wilson isn't exactly difficult, as the brunette's ass is well stretched and lubricated, but for the redhead, who hasn't so much as had a hand wrapped around his length in more than a week of punishment, it takes more effort than he thought possible to keep from manically plunging into the bound man… like an animal… like the dog that Aster keeps telling him that he is. He waits for a nod of consent, and it isn't long before he gets it.

Every ounce of control that he had disappears in moments, and his hips are pistoning out of the man with rapid fervor. There's a pressure in their distended stomachs as the bulges press together, forcing what's inside of them to move with each thrust, but despite the small pained sounds that leave their mouths, neither one of them is in a hurry to stop. Shirou wonders briefly how the toy's going to be removed if he keeps moving like this, but he can't seem to make his hips stop.

True to her word, though, Aster grips the tail and pulls, freeing the plug from Shirou's hole, and the redhead's breath hitches. Thick streams of cum start flowing from his stretched asshole, and a round ball crowns not a few moments later. He bears down on it, still thrusting into the brunette's tight heat as he does so, and it pops free, bouncing on the ground with a clattering sound. Another follows shortly afterwards, and it falls to the ground just as quickly as the first, only it's slightly bigger. None of the balls that follow can be contained by his gaping hole, and so his stomach, as it presses against Wilson's, starts to flatten, sperm and beads falling to the floor. The balls are catching against his prostate, just like they did when they went in the first time, but now the three dozen orbs are falling out quicker, leaving him no chance to catch his breath.

Shirou all but screams and collapses forward, his cum mixing with the remnants of Tyki's, and Wilson's head falls back, a sharp groan leaving his mouth as his squashed cock spills over the redhead's skin. The balls keep coming; there's just six left, and so Shirou's left spasming on top of the scientist.

"Take Shirou back to his room… Tuesday isn't so far away, and we have to make a good impression. No more fucking his ass… It's way too loose, and I want it to tighten before I sell him."


	7. Bonding #2 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer but I decided to break it up so you guys got an update today. However, I might have the next part up before Friday, if not then you'll have to wait another week for Tim's birthday and then another for the auction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Bonding #2 Part 1

Part 7: Bonding #2 (Part 2)

When Allen wakes up on Saturday, he quickly realizes that something is wrong.

At first, he isn't sure what's wrong; there's just that overwhelming sense of wrongness, and it leaves him staring up at the ceiling that is no different than the one in his cell… It's just… Maybe it's taller? He blinks at the dimmed lights above, and realizes that this can't be his cell; there are no lights in the cells, just in the round room outside of them. He's confused, and he's not sure of what he should do. Should he stay lying down? Should he call out? He tries to sit up, but there's a strap tying him to the examination table.

A few moments later, he hears a voice that sounds so familiar calling out in pain and the barest hints of pleasure, and it makes the decision for him. He turns his head as far as he can upwards and sees a screen that divides the room into different pieces, effectively separating him from it. However, there's a bright light in that room that casts shadows upon the screen, creating a demented puppet show.

He can see the two figures in the back room, both suspended by chains that pull tightly at their limbs, and he can see that there's a rope of some sorts wrapped around their cocks and trailing downwards. The rope seems to be covered in something oily or slimy, giving the rope an uneven and almost alive quality. Below them is a large tank like thing with squirming creatures that have an almost translucent appearance, casting barely a hint of a shadow on the sheet, and after a moment, he realizes that these creatures are climbing up the ropes.

The door to the room opens, and the staccato of heels fills the room as a female figure, Aster, moves into frame for Allen. She snaps her fingers, and some of the squirming translucent creatures finish climbing up so they can travel across the naked flesh of the two figures. They eventually migrate to their asses and disappear, sliding into the channels that are lubricated by their own bodies. Allen can see their bellies, not very large by the facility's standards, but they are squirm with the creatures that are inside of them, all the same, and he jerks, not wanting to see this. But that jerk moves the table with a soft squeal.

"Oh, he must be awake," Aster says, and Allen can see her move towards the barrier between them. The sheet is torn down suddenly, flooding Allen's retinas with light, and he squeezes them shut, unable to take the blinding luminance. He opens them a crack a few moments later, and they shoot open in horror.

The two figures suspended in the air are Harry and Ichigo, and he was right in saying that slimy creatures were in that vat… There are hundreds of them, all of which are light blue and nearly see-through, and these creatures have eyes, piercing eyes that turn to him with almost hunger. His cell-block look at him as well, an apology lingering in them.

"Good morning, Allen-kun," Aster says and pads over to him, a dark grin on her face. "I decided to let you sleep instead of making you wait in anxiety and fear, but you woke up of your own accord. So I guess you get to wait and watch. She grabs a thin rubber-covered, metal tube from the tool table and holds it above his head so he can see. "This is my favorite training toy. I must admit that it was a stroke of genius when I decided to start using it." She tosses it up into the air and catches it. "You see, this works just like a ring gag, but it's for your ass! It holds your outer sphincter wide open, keeping you from being able to close it… It's so much easier for things to get inside of you then."

A hatch opens up underneath him, exposing his bare ass to the air, and Aster grabs his cheeks through this hatch and pushes them apart. "Wh-what are you doing?" Allen asks, fear evident in his voice.

"Making it easier should your friends fail you," she giggles, and Allen bites out a curse as a lubricated finger slides into his hole, followed by a few more when it's met with rather minimal resistance. "Oh, I'm so glad that I played with you yesterday. It makes this so much easier!" With that exclamation, she slides the tube into his anus, forcing his outer sphincter wide around the intrusion that's about the same width as her fingers.

She takes a step back then and cranks on a lever that quickly forces Allen's body into a sitting position with Aster's help, but it leaves his butt still exposed to the air. "There we go, Allen-kun!" With that's she turns him around so he can fully see the nightmarish scenario behind them, and she snaps her fingers again. "You see these lovely little slimes, here?" Allen nods. "Well, I made them, and they just love to gang up and slither into you guys."

"Yesterday, after I returned you and decided to play with my lovely little Timothy, I overheard these two talking when they thought that I left… I'm not going to tell you what they said, but it made me both intrigued and annoyed… Your block-mates want to protect you… Isn't that strange? It makes me curious…

"So, we're going to be playing a game…" Harry squeaks as another slime stuffs itself into his ass. "The rules are simple." Ichigo flinches and bites his lip, feeling another two force their way inside of him and squirm into his small intestine where the others have gathered. "There are three hundred, plus a few extra, slimes, and the average human body can hold about twenty of these creatures within their normal stomachs and intestines. Obviously, neither you or Harry are of average build or height, but Ichigo is. By my estimations, with the serums that I have exposed you lot to, Ichigo should be able to comfortably hold about eighty in his tummy before, and Harry should be able to hold sixty. That leaves 160 slimes behind. Obviously, you can't carry that many…"

"I want to know if they can take all three hundred slimes inside of them in order to protect you… If they can't take anymore, they're out, and then the rest will be stuffed inside of you. If you're lucky it will be very few if none at all… If you're unlucky; then you'll be looking at a hundred inside of you, easy."

"Right now there are 247 slimes left in the vat, and you guys are already squirming and squealing… How will you ever protect little Allen-kun then? I don't think his stomach can hold 247 slimes!"

"We can take more," Ichigo says determinedly, and Harry nods along, wincing as his guts shift while another slime moves to join the others.

"Good. I want a show." The scientist moves to sit on a table beside Allen, amusement plain on her face, and she pats the albino's arm affectionately. Despite the sweetness of her gaze and the gentleness of the gesture, Allen can tell just how much she's hoping that his friends fail him, and with another snap of her fingers, her show begins.

The slimes are somehow intelligent enough to follow her unspoken commands, and the squirming creatures start up the ropes again in an almost endless stream, each making sure to slither along the bound males' bodies before moving towards their goal. Each slime, while many of them had climbed as a pack in groups of threes and fours up the rope, crawls into their held-open holes in single file, forming an almost seamless stream that's eager to meet the rest of their brethren. The small swells of their stomachs steadily expand by inches at a time, until a mere ten minutes into the show, it looks like the two of them have swallowed beach balls, and by that time, the two of them are sweating profusely.

Harry's eyes are squeezed tightly as he shakes, biting into his lips and curling his fingers into fists. His stomach seems to throb as those dense creatures move around inside of him, and small, whimpering, pained sounds leave his mouth with each new slime that enters his body. Ichigo on the other hand seems more at ease than the raven, but every once in a while, a groan will leave his mouth, having been held back by sheer willpower alone. The number below them, the one plastered to the vat and proclaiming how many still remain inside of it boldly screams out 169, but there have to be at least twenty of them gathered upon their ropes and bodies.

A group of three pushes through the spreader in Harry's ass, and the lithe raven all but screams, the sound coming out muffled and slightly garbled by spit. "H-hurts!" he chokes out, almost brokenly, and to Allen's horror, he can actually see the path that they take snaking up his intestines and making them bulge almost obscenely. When they join the collective, he sags in his binds, huffing out sharp breaths and praying that this is almost over… Then four more cram themselves inside.

"I-I can't take anymore!" Harry screams, and with his admission, the last few on his body dive into his hole, tearing a choked sound from his mouth. The glowing sign reads 155.

The others turn their sights on Ichigo who sobs brokenly through clenched teeth and pressed together lips; to his credit though, the ginger never says a word against it and accepts their attention as best as he can. They spill into his body with vigor, never entering at less than two at a time, and just like on Harry, Allen can see the path that they carve through his body. His stomach surges quickly and becomes a lumpy, churning mass that hangs beneath him. It's starting to really hurt though, and Ichigo can't stop the pain-tinged sounds that leave his mouth or the tears that are starting to gather. He fights them back the best that he can, but the florescent lights show more than he wishes they did…

"Ichigo, it's okay!" Allen yells, catching the crying male's attention. "I can take it! Just give up!" Shiny, chocolate eyes turn to him, and he shakes his head quickly, denying that idea. "Say that you give up! Please!" Four cram into him then, quickly followed by two more, and the amorphous blob slithers up inside of him like a snake with many heads. Pain racks his body as the number inside of him quickly exceeds a hundred slimes, but he welcomes the pain as a means to protect the albino… They all promised… "Please! Don't do this for me…"

At last, he whispers to the air, shame clinging to his words and coursing through his body as it just becomes too much, "I give up."

The sign reads 82.

**_TBC…_ **


	8. Bonding #2 Part 2

Part 7: Bonding #2 (Part 2)

_At last, he whispers to the air, shame clinging to his words and coursing through his body as it just becomes too much, "I give up."_

_The sign reads 82._

* * *

Allen's shaking, his eyes shut tightly as fear runs through his body. He knows that Aster's pulling a hose from the supply closet; he'd seen it before he closed his eyes, and he's almost positive of what she's going to do to him. There's a sickening splashing sound over at the tank, and Aster's footsteps tap their way over to him. He feels her hand on his hip, and her hair tickles his thigh. There's a touch against his ass through the open panel, and the hose is fed through the ring that keeps his hole open. A gasket, cold from sitting in the closet, presses in shortly afterwards, and the ring shifts inwards when it catches, forcing the hose to stay.

"There we go," Aster murmurs, and she stands up. Allen hears her previous perch creak as she climbs back on it, and then there's a snap of her fingers.

He sits in the warm, nothingness behind his eyelids, just waiting and waiting for the slimes to start diving into his hole. It seems to take forever, and he's certain that he just wants it over with. He's sure that he can handle the feeling… he's ready for it.

With a gasp, he opens his eyes.

He feels the first one crawl inside of him, an amorphous coolness that slickens up his walls and makes him uncomfortable. Its consistency is that of gelatin, and it's almost cold, just under room temperature. It's sticky and soft and squishy, and with every breath he takes in, he can feel it squirming inside of him. It starts to crawl, and another follows behind it at a relatively quick pace. It almost feels like they're connected to each other, a continuous, gigantic creature that wants nothing more than to bloat him up and make him suffer.

His eyes catch the hose, a clear, rubbery tubing that's completely filled by the translucent, oily creatures. He can't find the end of one creature or the beginning of another, despite the eyes that stare at him with a hunger that chills him. Dozens of them are pressed in the hose, and the counter reads 43.

When the first one reaches his stomach, squeezing past the sphincters in his intestines with surprisingly little trouble, he flinches and lets out a muffled, hitching breath. He catches Aster's pleased gaze to the side, and he closes his eyes again, not wanting to see the happiness on the demented woman's face. That may be a mistake, because the feelings inside of him intensify with the loss of his sight; he can feel every slime that pushes through the sphincters and every time that they bunch up on one another more intensely than he could before.

His skin stretches less than a dozen slimes in, and Allen can feel the small tug that accompanies it. The stretch only grows with each creature that slips into the highest parts of his small intestine and stomach, and his belly starts to touch his thighs just lightly. The ones in his stomach and small intestine, perhaps thirty or even more, start thrashing suddenly, and Allen gags, his breath having been punched form his lungs and bile threatening to rise up his throat.

They push at the skin covering his organs, stretching it further and forming bumps as if he'd been filled by solid lumps instead of squishy blobs. As soon as one moves up, another takes its place, helping firm the bumps in his skin and forcing the other slimes to stay in that positon. His stomach lets loose a serious of sickening groans before it lurches forward again, another dozen slimes pressing together to force the skin to stretch the surface as a whole, the bumps still appearing as more and more press against it.

The number on the vat reads 19.

Another round pushes itself into his guts, the force of the migrating creatures creating a bulge at his pelvis that moves his flaccid length upwards, and the bulge pushes inwards more, disappearing for a second before snaking up the remainder of his intestinal tract. Other mases follow, groups of threes and fours bunching up before they start their journey to the collective, and Allen cries out, his voice echoing off of the metal furniture and high ceiling.

His stomach squishes down onto his lap, suffocating his cock that's just starting to stir, and the pressure builds until it spills out over his lap, expanding outwards and upwards now that it can't move down. He raises up the best he can to give his ballooning belly relief from the pressure sitting has on it, but he can only go so far with the restraints trapping him. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth and lolls from it just slightly as he pants, trying to gather air between the relentless push inside of him and the jumping of his middle, and his eyes start to roll back into his head.

At last, the counter tells him that there are no more left, and the ones within the tubing quickly disappear inside of him. But Allen doesn't seem to realize this fact, as he's still fighting against the squirming creatures that push against his belly; it's like they want to tear through it to reach the outer world again. Pain lances through him almost continuously, and soft whines spill from his mouth. Tears gather up in the corners of his eyes, and he just wants it to be over.

It's only when he fells Aster's hand run down his distended middle in a soothing manner that they calm enough for the teenager to assess the situation around him.

"That was so good," she tells him, and he feels the tube be pulled from his ass. "You swallowed so many. I think your ass swallowed more than Harry's! Doesn't that make you feel overjoyed?" He can't say the words that he wants to, so he just closes his eyes, refusing to look at her. "Oh, well… I'm going to leave you guys in here for a while…" She claps her hands, and the slimes start squirming again, causing all three of the bound men to cry out in pain. "I expect you to birth all of my precious babies by the time I come back… I have to get some things ready for tomorrow…" Her face gains a sweet an almost wistful look. "After all, it's my darling's birthday."


	9. Timothy, the Prize of the Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! This was supposed to come out last weekend, and I can't really offer a good excuse. But please forgive me anyway.
> 
> And I know this is less about inflation than embarrassment, but it's important for some later scenes.

Part 8: Timothy, the Prize of the Scientist

The morning cannot come any quicker for the three prisoners who had been subjected to the slimes the day before.

It had taken hours before the slimes finally decided to leave their bodies, and the moment one decided, they all rushed to exit their bodies. The rings that held their holes open, prevent them from widening further as well, leaving the slimes to cram together against the metal resistance. It's painful and wrong, and for a moment, Ichigo off-handedly remarks between gasps, "is this how women feel?" In the aftermath of the birthing, they were left dangling or sitting for another hour as the slimes finished climbing up into the vat, with the exception of one. This final slime refuses to leave Allen, but it's small, nearly a negligible mass compared to the early conglomeration.

Just because there's only one though, it doesn't mean that the singular slime is less of a handful as the creature refuses to stay still. It pushes out of his skin from time, knocking around his internal organs, but Allen can't be assed to care. He's tired… He's dimly aware of being taken to his room, but nothing else sticks out.

* * *

The shriek of a cage door opening awakens the albino, but he makes no move to sit up, especially with the slime being still within him. He knows it's Aster, but it's the wrong time of day for her to come visiting his brunette neighbor.

"Good morning," Aster whispers, and Allen hears a creaking of Tim's cot.

"Good morning, mistress…"

"Do you know what day it is?" she asks, sounding rather giddy, and the creaking.

"Sunday," he replies mirthlessly, obviously not remembering what she does.

"Well, yes, but…" There's a smile in her voice. "It's your birthday, Timothy."

"Oh, I forgot."

She laughs softly, and the cot creaks again. "You forget a lot of things… But I promise you, it is your birthday today… And I have to make it special." Tim chokes back a gasp, and the cot creaks again. The lights in the watchdog's room flood the cells, for once, all of them have been turned on. Allen can hear the sounds of those around him waking up, and the intercom roars to life in static. But Aster isn't in the room where she'd make announcements, and as the static clears, hitching breaths and stifled moans fill the air, echoing with perverted gusto.

"M-mistress?" Tim's voice follows, so soft; Allen can't even hear it in the cell next door; but everyone can hear his fearful, embarrassed tone through the speakers around them. It seems that Aster has a microphone on her person... Tim is sure to die of embarrassment.

"Come now, Timothy," she whispers, her voice unbearably smug. "I have to give you your birthday present." The next sentence is spoken even softer, but everyone can hear it. "And we both know how much it turns you on when you have an audience... If only I could plaster the walls with your face, darling. Then everyone would get to see as well as hear you... You're such a lovely whore, like a painted-up concubine begging to be smeared with semen and mottled with bruises..." Another sharp gasp leaves his mouth, quickly followed by a whine as Aster grasps his naked length and lightly pumps, her fingers tickling the flesh. "And do you know what happens to whores…?" There's click as a cap is undone, and a zipper is undone shortly afterwards; Aster had carried a bag in with her. "I expect an answer, Timothy."

"They g-get… ahh… They get pr-pregnant…"

She laughs, and Tim lets out a sharper gasp as a lubricated finger slides into his hole. "That's right…" Another is inserted a few moments later, because at this point, preparation is only necessary to lubricate his hole; it yields to its mistress without complaint. "If I could get you pregnant, I would be so happy… You'd be a wonderful mother, Timothy." Three fingers become four, and soon enough, the woman has her entire hand buried into the brunette's ass. "You'd always be pregnant, though… I wouldn't be able to bare it if you didn't always have a baby inside of you."

"I guess this will have to do."

Those words send a chill down the spines of the captives, and a clinking noise reaches their ears through the speakers. All of them wait with baited breath, wondering if she's going to actually hurt her favorite play thing. None of them can know that in the bag was a jar of slimes like the ones that she'd tormented Ichigo, Harry and Allen with.

There's a squelching noise over the speakers, and Tim cries out as the first one squirms its way into his ass. Another follows shortly afterwards, and two of them crowd together to travel into his intestines. "Yay!" Allen realizes what they are first, and he covers his mouth in horror; he just can't imagine what the woman wants with those creatures again. "Faster." There's a pained squeak as the final ones all cram together, trying to get inside of him as fast as they can, but his body just isn't meant to allow that to happen. They are percistant though, and finally, the jar is emptied, leaving seven little monstrosities buried deep within the brunette's intestines. "So pretty..." Her hand travels over the small bulge where they've all nestled together to form an irregularly shaped ball.

"These will grow," she says, her voice echoing in the room. "It'll be like you really are pregnant, my sweet..." She unlocks the cell door and steps out, not looking at anyone. "You better hope that they're ready to come out before Tuesday, though... You wouldn't want to give birth in front of bunch of people you don't know. Although, maybe they'll just stay in... They could grow a lot more, after all... Happy Birthday, Timothy."


	10. The Auction

Part 9: The Auction

When Tuesday rolls around, there's no indication by Aster or the watchdogs of what is about to happen later in the evening, and so Allen almost forgets. However, the day before is so dull that there's nothing to do other than talk about it. Wilson, as per usual, tells him what he should be worried about, and Harry, instead of Tim gives him pointers about how to stay out of harm's way; Tim has been unnaturally silent since Aster 'impregnated' him, so quiet that it had caused tension until he finally fell asleep on Sunday. They tell him about the buyers that always come, the protocol for if a buyer wants to play with them, and they tell him to stay away from Arslan.

They never tell him who Arslan is.

Early Tuesday morning, ten people are taken from the cells, not including Shirou who never came back after his humiliation on Thursday, and the rest of the prisoners are left to their own devises until Aster herself comes out to the round room. Her heels click on the floor, a staccato rhythm that's almost hypnotic to the ear, and even when they clank on the steps, the beat is not lost. They speak of purpose, and they do not lie. The woman, dressed to the nines in business attire stops before the cell door that contains Tim, and she speaks, her voice loud enough for the trophy hopefuls to hear her. "In less than two hours, my buyers will be here. I'm going to let you all out, so you can get cleaned up properly. Boys, you know how I like it to be… Make sure Allen is presentable as well…" She turns to walk away then but stops and glances back at the cell where her prized pet is. "And Timothy, you'll be staying with me tonight."

Even though the thought of the auction is filling Allen with dread, he cannot help but be relieved by the prospect of a shower; sponge baths are just not enough.

A few minutes after Aster leaves, the cage doors holding them swing open, and there are robotic assistants standing at the base landing, waiting for them. Allen comes to stand in front of Tim's cell, looking down at his feet to give the other man some privacy. His stomach flutters as the slime inside of him moves, and he moves a hand to it, hoping it will still. He bites his lip at a particularly hard shift, and a small sound squeaks past the barrier.

"What happened to you, Allen?"

He looks up then and sees Tim, who's hand trails along the wall, helping him keep his balance. His stomach is slightly rounded, the size about the same as breakfast and dinner combined; it doesn't look too ridiculous on him though, but Allen can hardly believe there are only seven inside of him. He sees it lurch though, the skin visibly rippling under the movement of the slimes, and Tim gasps, head ducking and hand settling there like Allen's had a few moments before.

"The same as you."

Tim's gaze shoots up, horror dawning on his face. "You've got to be kidding me."

Allen laughs softly. "Nope, but I don't think mine was intentional. It just wouldn't come out..."

The brunette's face falls further, and he barely manages a small, "I'm so sorry..." His voice grows in strength. "Does she know?"

"I don't think so."

"She will soon enough..." He reaches out and grabs Allen's hand, squeezing it lightly in encouragement, and the two of them walk to the dais where the others are waiting.

* * *

The theatre, as Wilson had called it the day before, is bustling when they finally arrive at it through the back entrance. The robotic assistants don't follow them through, though, as they act like the guards, ensuing that the trophy hopefuls won't suddenly change their minds and run away, but the group doesn't need to be told where they're supposed to go.

They move to the plush area where Aster has piled pillows on top of pillows, and the woman herself is standing over there, talking to the watchdogs in a hushed manner. She leaves before the cellblock mates arrive, and so she isn't there to tell them where to sit, not that it's hard to figure out. They all pick out spots among the cushions, careful not to trip over the sprawled forms of the watchdogs who don't even look at them; Tim is ushered onto one of the small piles beside of an impressive, but still comfortable-looking chair that they deduce is for Aster. It has perfect viewing of the stage with still an impressive sight-line of all bidding. After all, it's Aster who says who gets the prize.

They sit there for a few moments, no one speaking as buyers, more than Allen would have thought would come, and Allen can barely stand to look at them. He swallows thickly as one meets his eye, and the shock collar scratches at his skin. He turns his head then to the door where they came from, and to his surprise, it opens.

From it, a small, feminine-looking boy is led, flanked on both sides by robotic assistants, and Allen's breath catches in his throat as he compares the similarities in appearance between him and this teenager. The boy is led to the area where Allen and the others are, and he sits on the cushions to the other side of Aster's chair, leaving him within reaching distance of the other albino. "Hello," he greets, his voice soft and melodic, and it's then, as Allen's eyes are drawn to his mouth that the collar, a thin, black leather one, catches his eye. "What's your name?"

"I'm Allen," he replies, trying not to reflexively duck his head. "Wh-what's yours?"

"Arslan," he replies, and the older man's breath catches. "When did my sister catch you? I've never seen you before."

"N-not too long ago."

"Oh… Well, then this makes it much easier." The staccato of Aster's heels catches Allen's attention, and Allen suddenly realizes that the boy had called the scientist his sister. "Hello, Aster."

"Arslan," she greets, her voice full of warmth. "When did you arrive, little brother?"

"A few moments ago… Oh, hello, Wilson."

"Hi, Arslan."

Aster turns her attention as well, ignoring her brother for the time being, and she regards her ex-friend with a mixture of amusement and contempt. "Wilson, Maxwell will be here shortly… Would you be a dear and entertain him?" It isn't really a question, and so Aster isn't waiting on an answer. Instead, the woman moves to sit on her chair and reaches down to pet at her brother's hair. "I'm glad you're wearing your collar today."

"What would you have done if I hadn't?"

"Nothing, of course… I do adore you, little brother." She taps upon Tim's head, making the man look up at her, and she pats her lap. He nods and shakily stands, using the hand she offers to steady himself; his stomach visibly rolls again, and he winces, knowing that the slimes are not happy with all of this movement. "Sit, Timothy." He does as she asks, placing himself in her lap, sideways, his back pressing up against the partial side wall and his legs hanging off of the edge. Aster's hand comes to rest upon his stomach, rubbing at the skin and soothing the creatures inside. "So, your birthday is soon, brother. What would you like?"

"Nothing," he replies, but there's quiet contemplation on his face. And after a moment, he resends that answer. "Actually… I'd like to go away for school with my friends…"

"How far is away?" she asks.

"Just a couple of towns over… They have a boarding program, but I can come home on the weekends… And you know I'd never tell anyone about this!"

"I'll have to look into it," she interjects before he can carry on. "I want to make sure it's safe before I say yes. Will this suffice, Arslan?"

"Yeah…" He leans against her chair, a sleepy sort of smile on his face, and so they lapse into silence for a time.

* * *

A lanky man walks up to the dais about ten minutes later, and Aster smiles at him and snaps her fingers. Wilson stands then and takes the buyers offered arm. They find a seat on the second dais, surrounded by plates of food that he robots wander about and offer. Allen can barely hear them, just a few feet away, but what he does here sets him on edge immediately. He doesn't like this Maxwell, and he's worried for Wilson.

"You're as beautiful as ever."

"Maxwell," Wilson whispers and nearly glares daggers at the aristocratic man holding his chin up. "Shouldn't you be at home torturing your other pet? Although, I'm sure Wes is dying to have a break from dealing with you; he'd probably rather spend time with your brother. And don't you like to chain and inflate William too?"

Maxwell laughs and yanks the scientist up into his lap, forcing the lithe man to straddle him as he presses a grape to his lips. "I don't typically inflate William, Wilson. I just like to stuff my twin with enough food to feed a small army… If it weren't for Aster's serums and his high metabolism, he'd probably way 500 pounds by now… Just as I would have popped you."

"I'm glad you can't buy me then."

"Yes, but I still get to play with you, and that's what counts."

Another man comes and picks up Harry; his name, as far as Allen can tell is Tom, but no one else comes up to the dais to interrupt Arslan and Aster's conversation. The later never moves from her seat, and the watchdogs do nothing to demand her attention, so she sits there, talking and petting at the brunette's stomach. Tim gets a sleepy sort of look on his face, and he cuddles closer, happy that the creatures have stilled.

* * *

The curtains open just past nine o'clock, and Aster's voice rings out over the crowd, commanding the attention of everyone present.

Eleven people are lined up on the stage, all of them with flat stomachs and naked from head to toe. Shirou Emiya is the only one that Allen recognizes, and he, with his head tipped down to hide his eyes is the perfect image of obedience in that moment. He sells for a pretty penny, and so do the others. No one asks to see them filled, because they already know… There's no doubt in their minds that Aster has delivered.


	11. Bonding #3

Part 10: Bonding #3

Wednesday is a quiet day. Aster leaves to look for more potential prisoners, and so no one worries about being inflated. Those in the trophy hopeful cell block spend that time laughing and joking with one another, mostly to keep Allen and Tim from thinking about the creatures inside of them.

Allen's gut swells to twice what it was the day before, and he spends part of his time trying to induce it to come out. Tim, on the other hand, ends up sitting or lying on the cot; his stomach is so swollen that he looks like he's due with twins. In the quiet of the night, he confides to Allen that he wishes they'd just come out, but he's scared. He's not sure if he wants them to come, in case Aster wants to impregnate him again. Allen offers kind words in return, but they're empty, not in meaning but in the fact that he can do nothing.

On Thursday, she comes back at noon, and a blonde man is drug in by the robotic assistants. He looks a little worse for wear, and Allen, upon seeing the exhausted man, is happy that he did not struggle more when he was first brought in. She sends him over to the other side of the room, near the top of the cell stacks, and Allen doesn't see him again, for a time.

Not that Allen pays attention to the other prisoners when the robots come for the cells in their section.

Wilson and he are taken then, down the small, heavily guarded corridor that leads to Aster's place within the compound. Allen remembers the last time he was here, when the watchdogs were playing with mentos, and he grips Wilson's hand tightly, trying not to let the woman realize how unnerved he is. Aster's in front of them, almost completely ignoring them in favor of the tablet screen before her.

She leaves them behind in the kitchen when they arrive in her space, and after a few moments, the assistants push them into the chairs around the table; Allen hadn't noticed it the last time, but the chairs have certainly seen better days. When they're quickly handcuffed to the table, not that they'd be able to fight, he comes to realize what the gouges are from.

"Sorry about the precautions boys, but I really don't trust you, my friend." Not that Allen would know, but Aster is referring to the time that Wilson fought back, giving her a black eye and making her use the electric collar to subdue him.

Wilson grimaces and drops his head, refusing to look up at her, but his mouth refuses to stay shut. "You don't need Allen here to punish me… Why don't you let him go back to his cell, and do whatever you want to me?"

Annoyance flickers in her eyes, and she storms over to her oven. She pulls out a casserole dish, uncovering it a moment later, and she reaches into her cupboard, pulling down boxes and boxes of things. "I was going to be nice, Wilson. But… But you're so infuriating!" She spins around then and opens her fridge, pulling out gallons of milk and juices, and bowls upon bowls of unknown foods.

Some of the bowls are put into the industrial-sized microwave, and she presses a sequence of numbers that the two can't see. Then she grabs the casserole dish and deposits it on the table before the two; she goes back into the kitchen and grabs her three weapons of choice: a fork, a spoon and knife. The uncovered dish yields the sight of a roast of sorts with vegetables surrounding it.

She doesn't say anything at first, just spears a half of a onion and moves towards Wilson who scrunches up his nose; he doesn't like onions, but he eats it nonetheless. Another piece is stabbed, this time a potato wedge, but she doesn't push it towards her ex-friend. No, she stops beside Allen and reaches out to trace his unscarred cheek. "Don't be scared. It's isn't as bad as Wilson makes it out to be…" The spoon presses up against his lips. "Open up, Allen."

The dishes keep coming at a slow but overwhelming pace.

Aster has drinks ready periodically to offer to them, and when she decides that they have to drink, she allows no less than half of a gallon to be consumed. It isn't long before Allen's already distended stomach pushes out further, and Wilson, being as skinny as he is does nothing to hide what's been done to him. Allen wonders, offhandedly as he tries and nearly fails to swallow down another mouthful of cranberry juice, if the scientist noticed that there was something wrong with him when this started; she hadn't.

The time melts by again for a small time, as the eaten count ends up somewhere near forty, and by this time, Allen's had enough. His stomach feels so full, ridiculously so, but there's a bite of food poised before his lips. He opens his mouth like she wants, but a soft groan leaves his mouth. He still swallows the bite, but his stomach is rumbling and rolling. He jolts a particularly hard roll, and he realizes a moment later that it's the slime in his intestines.

He can feel it migrating, and suddenly, the realization leaves him horrified and scrambling to stop it. It's not exactly gentle with its movements, and Allen swears that he's going to vomit if it moves like that again. "I-It needs to," he whispers, a whine sending his voice nearly an octave higher. "It wants t-to come o-ut n-now!"

"What needs to?" Aster asks, currently in the middle of pushing a spoonful of custard into the other scientist's mouth.

"Th-the slime… It wa-want's out now…"

The spoon clatters to the floor.

Aster turns to look at him, her eyes widening considerably. "One of the slimes stayed inside of you?" Allen nods, and his stomach lurches again, the large orb deforming as a force presses against it from the inside and below. "How intriguing…"

* * *

Allen doesn't know exactly how he ends up splayed across the table where the dishes had been before. His ass is raised slightly into the air by hospital-like pillows, and his arms are cuffed to the sides of the beaten table. Aster stares down at his stomach with awe, and her hand strokes over it with almost a possessive protectiveness. She snaps her fingers after a bit, and the slime leaps to her call. Quite literally, Allen's belly bulges further as it tries to jump out of him, but when it finds that it cannot break past his skin, it jerks downward. As it moves downward, a separate bulge appears under his skin, only disappearing when it vanishes within his pelvis; it doesn't take long before it reaches his asshole.

Aster grabs one of the albino's legs and lifts it higher, allowing her to see his hole more clearly as the creature starts pressing against it. She sees it bulge for a second, not yielding to its pressure, but then, it pushes and pushes against the tight ring, opening it up wider and wider as Allen all but screams. It spews out from his hole, its secretions covering his ass, thighs and the table, and it slides down it.

She drops his leg then, and her hand trails up his thigh, fingers becoming sticky from the secretions. Her hand moves up further then until it comes to his slightly smaller belly, and she pats it, a flush covering her face and a dark smile growing. "That was fantastic..." She turns her head away from the exhausted man to stare at Wilson with malice. "I wonder how many I could stuff in you."


	12. The Privileges of Being a Watchdog

 

Light drifts in from the other side of the curtains and falls upon silver eyes. Allen groans and rolls over, trying to hide from it, but all it serves to do is mash his slightly pudgy belly into the pillow beneath his body. A part of him wonders if he should get up, but another part of him wants nothing more than to suffocate himself in the pillow's softness.

"Hello, shounen."

His eyes fly open completely, and his head jerks up. He sees Tyki lying across another pillow with Neah's face buried in his naked lap. Neah bobs his head, clearly sucking his cousin off, and he doesn't seem all too concerned with the fact that he has an audience. Both of them are at ease in this situation, and that fact unnerves the young albino.

"H-hi," Allen stammers, knowing that it would be unwise to ignore the fact that the younger watchdog has spoken to him. "Why am I here?"

At last, Neah looks up and over at him but doesn't speak; that may have something to do with the fact that his lips are currently wrapped around Tyki's dick. He looks smug about something, like he wants to say something, but he waits until Tyki's hand curls in his short hair and yanks. He pulls off with a wet, slurping sound, and his heavy-lidded eyes pierce Allen.

"You're here so we can play with you," he answers. "Aren't you excited?"

Allen shakes his head, clearly terrified, but the watchdogs merely laugh, and after a few moments, they stand. Tyki, cock hard and curved up towards his belly, is the one that reaches the man first, and he pulls him up halfway, and all but drags him towards the pile of pillows where Neah stands, his rounded belly sloshing with semen.

Tyki then drops Allen beside his bloated cousin and pulls the man into a rather heated kiss. "What do- you want to… do first?" His words are broken up between the moments where their lips connect and words are rendered incomprehensible, but Neah doesn't seem to mind.

"I want to fuck him into the mattress," he whispers back, voice breathless and gasping. "And I want you to inflate him so much that he looks as pregnant as you wanted me to."

Tyki's shark-like grin grows in response, and he drops to his knees in the pillows. Even dropping like that, he looms over Allen, and the albino gulps nervously, not sure of what's going on. He finds out rather quickly, though, when he finds himself pressed into the cushions.

There's a mouth pressing into his, and he isn't sure which one it belongs to. Neither does he know who owns the hand that traces down the light swelling from his lunch the day before. Allen's back arches sharply, as if it's about to snap, but that does nothing to dissuade the finger that's probing against his ass. It's dry when it slips inside, just the tip, and Tyki makes a disappointed noise.

Allen's legs are suddenly hitched up, but the mouth never disconnects from his. Tyki's head nuzzles against his thigh, and the man all but purrs. His head ducks down, and Allen's ass is lifted higher into the air; Neah suckles at his tongue, almost distracting him from the movement. Bu there's a tongue swiping across his hole, and Allen lets out a rather embarrassing squeak.

It doesn't stay, just sweeping across the furrowed entrance, but it pushes inwards, allowing the raven to suck at the rim as he continues to assault the albino. Along with his tongue, a finger pushes in, followed by another, and Allen briefly wonders how he's managing to keep his ass so high in the air with only one hand. The fingers spread apart, allowing the pet's saliva to slip in farther and farther into his passage; he's opening it.

Neah finally breaks away, and he grabs a piece of tubing from the flooring.

The tubing is passed back to Tyki, and Neah lifts his hips up for the man, tipping Allen up uncomfortably. He contemplates lashing out when he sees a glass pot be passed back as well, but he isn't sure of what Aster would do. He's afraid…

The tube slides in rather easily; Tyki laughs breathlessly and presses on a bulb in the middle of the tubing. Lube squirts out of the end of tube and into the albino's ass, leaving a dripping, sopping slurry of lube and saliva that drips out of his hole. "God," Tyki groans, looking at the sight and wishing that his cum was mixed in with the slurry. "I just want to fuck you up… Make your belly so perfectly round… Maybe I could get Aster to knock you up like she did Tim…."

Allen gasps out as fingers slide in next to the tubing, and he reaches up, to strike or something. But it falls short when those fingers stab into that spot.

"You fuck him first, cousin," Neah whispers, and there's a quick nod in response.

Tyki's fingers pull out, and so does the small hose, not without a few more squirts of lube, though. Tyki pushes into his ass a few moments later, and Neah's got his hands held down to the ground, making sure that he won't strike out. Allen squirms, and sounds tear through his throat without pause. His hips are pushed and pulled into meeting Tyki's , and he wishes that his wasn't happening…

There's a traitorous voice though, whispering things about how it could be so much worse…

And then it does get worse.

Tyki all but jackhammers into him, forcing the lithe man up higher in arches, and he contorts, forcing harsher breaths to leave him. There are sparks in his vision, and Neah lets go. He hears the other watchdog rooting around for something, but he's too distracted to look at what. Tyki finishes, burring his cock as far as it can go into the albino's ass.

Allen realizes that he's hard, and a flush of shame crawls into his belly.

Tyki laughs cruelly, and Neah's suddenly there, lifting up his ass, and something is pressing inside, and Tyki's got his hands so he can't fight back.

Neah presses a button on the remote beside him, and Allen can hear a familiar grinding sound from the walls. "We forgot to feed you," the older one tells him. "That would be cruel of us."

The thick, viscous liquid squirts deeply inside of him, the forceful flow pushing it up higher and higher. He feels himself swell, and he squirms uncomfortably. He wants to strike out, but he can't still. He looks down though at the brunette cousin, and he pleads with his eyes, but Neah just looks so delighted, and his cocks out and slicked, and Allen feels something squirting out of his ass.

"I think I need to help you swallow properly." Neah thrusts into his hole, stopping the tiny rivulets of solution from rushing out, and Allen all but screams.

His ass burns, and the cramping in his guts is growing with each minute. The thrusts pull out tiny globs of solution, but more and more pour in with each breath he takes. His stomach is rising higher and higher, and he can't even see his own dick anymore; but he's sure that he's still hard, throbbing and pleading for someone to touch it.

Neah's panting and hissing at him, thrusting harder and faster, and he's kind of a quick shot compared to Tyki. He cums with a sharp hiss, and Allen pleads that nothing else be stuffed inside of him. His middle is crushing him... Neah turns off the solution, and the tube empties a bit into Allen's ass.

It turns quiet…

There's a beeping sound a few rooms over, and at once, so much like their namesake, the watchdogs' heads turn. They watch as a couple of PA's come in, expressionless faceplates telling them nothing about the robots' doing in the room. A few seconds later, though, Tim is drug in, and Neah pulls out of Allen's ass. He tugs out the tubing to the nutrient solution in the walls, and Tyki helpfully supplies the plug that stops it from spilling out onto the pillows.

"It's about time," Neah bites, and Tim looks up blearily.

He looks like he's about to be sick, and his stomach moves, not violently but enough to convince the most hard on of skeptics of there being something inside of him. He struggles to remain standing, but only Allen seems to notice. No, Neah grabs the overburdened man by the arm and drags him into the pillows. He pushes against his back, and Tim sinks to his knees. His swollen stomach tips him over onto his hands as well, but that only squishes the rolling mass; it's almost like he's swallowed a small child.

"They've gotten a lot bigger," Neah whispers. "I bet they're about ready to come out."

Tim jerks as he feels the man's hands slide down his sides, and he shudder sighs, a shiver running through him. He gasps when those hands slide lower, petting at the trembling skin, and his head tips down. Tyki, all but abandoning the albino who's trying his hardest to sit up with the mass settled around his waist, starts kneading at his ass a few moments later. Tim mewls and rocks back slightly, so out of it that he doesn't even seem to register the wrongness of the situation; he doesn't even acknowledge Allen.

The tube that had so graciously supplied Allen with lube earlier pushes into his ass a few moments later, but Tim doesn't seem to notice it or the fingers that savagely open up his hole. He does notice that squirts of lube, but all that does is bring a pleading, whimpering moan from his throat.

"That sedative really did a number on you," Tyki says. "Trust Aster to make you into a whore though."

Neah and him share a look, and the older cousin moves back over to the wall. Allen sees him hook up another tube, slimmer than the one in his ass had been, and he drags it over.

"Open your mouth." The tube is slid in with surgical precision, moving down into his esophagus, and Tim jerks. However, it isn't the tube that forces that reaction from the drugged man; it's Tyki's entire hand that's currently stretching his hole open. "Steady yourself," Neah tells him, and he does. The smirk on the brunette's face grows, and he walks back to Tyki. The younger stands up and off to the side. "Get ready, Timothy..." Just a few moments later, the cousins thrust into the man, nearly knocking him off balance.

They don't even wait for Tim to adjust before they're roughly fucking him, and they're laughing, and Tim's mewling and groaning. His blood is boiling, and his cock hardens slightly, a shiver running through him as his prostate is squashed. His nails claw into the pillow, nearly taring the fabric, and the cousins are laughing even harder and thrusting in quicker, barely breathing.

"Do you think it would fit?"

"Definitely."

The watchdogs pull out, and Tim lets out a questioning sound. He looks over his shoulder, his hazel eyes becoming just a bit clearer, and he sees the hose that Neah had brought over, poised to push it into him. Realization sinks in a moment later, and he makes a pleading noise.

"You're going to be so fucking full," one of them murmurs.

The tube slips inside rather easily; it doesn't hurt or anything, until the cousins thrust back inside of him, never removing the tubing or opening his hole further. Tim screams around the tube shoved down his throat, and his stomach rolls. One of them laughs, and the remote starts a flood of nutrient solution that Tim can't stop from rushing inside of him.

He wails, the sound warbling around the gushing fluids that fill his stomach and ass. His belly grows in size rather quickly, until at last it looks like someone Allen's size is balled up inside of him. Tears prickle at his eyes, but his member is still so hard. He whimpers in a mix of pleasure, shame and pain, but the embarrassment of being so exposed in front of his friend only serves to make it feel better. But the slimes are acting up, and it's with a particularly hard movement back towards his ass that he knows they won't stay inside of him any longer.

Somewhere along the lines of his realization, Tyki decides that he's swelled enough and turns off the nutrient solution, but the slimes will not be calmed by this. No, the thrusting that jostles their host only serves to anger them most terribly; Tim starts crying at some point, but only Allen notices.

"Stop it!" Allen cries out, finally getting to his knees. "You're hurting him!" The albino, horrified by what he's witnessing, tries even harder to get up and help his friend, but the sight before him is enough to still his movement for a moment. "Can't you tell that the slimes want out?!"

Liquid squirts out around the tube, and the creatures start thrashing inside of Tim with even more ferocity, making his stomach look like something's kicking him from inside. Tyki and Neah share a look once more, and the tube in his ass as well as their cocks are pulled out. Tim breaths a small sigh of relief, but it doesn't last. Nutrient solution gushes from his ass, pulling the slimes down and spreading his insides as they swim downwards in a massive, squishy ball. He immediately starts squirming, tucking his head and pleading for them to just get out; one does, flopping onto the floor.

Another slides out a few moments later, both of them about the same size as small children. Their eyes stare at the other three men with a mix of carnal lust and malice, but that does nothing to dissuade the cousins who simply walk around them until they come to stand before Tim. Tyki pulls on the tube, freeing it from Tim's throat, and there's a grateful sound that leaves him. He pants, happy to be able to breathe freely, but that doesn't last.

Neah grabs his chin and lifts it up with one hand as the other grasps his erection. "You'll be a good boy, won't you?" he asks, and Tim opens his mouth fully. "Such a pretty whore." Neah laughs and presses his hands to the back of Tim's head, forcing it down further onto his cock. Tim gags but swallows it down, his attention torn between the length choking him and the thrashing creatures that start squirming harder, two more of them stretching his hole wide, one after another.

He feels a hot splash of semen on the side of his face, and he looks over to the side to see Tyki with his hand still wrapped around his penis. He wants to tell him off, but Neah thrusts in even harder and comes. He gulps down the thick liquid, and Neah pulls out again. His arms shake and buckle, but he's sure that he can hold himself up, until a particularly hard 'kick' sends a shock of pain up his spine.

Tim falls down onto his stomach, squashing the three that remain inside of him, and one shoots out of his ass with a last gush of fluid. The other two, clearly not happy about their cramped quarters, don't wait for the other to get out of the way and attempt to push out together. He screams into his forearm and instinctively tightens his sphincter, but the muscles are no match for the creatures. They spread him wider than he'd been earlier, and he wonders briefly if he's going to die. "Stop," he whispers brokenly, a sob hitching the end of that word. "Get out of m-me..."

They do as he asks, one finally sliding past the other and tumbling out of his wrecked hole. The second follows along much slower, but the fact that the force holding his ass open has relented is enough of a relief to the prisoner.

Tim lies there afterwards, his sight mildly unfocused and his breathing shallow and harsh.

The watchdogs are silent for a beat, but then they're laughing as if the entire spectacle had been one long, ridiculous joke. Allen doesn't know how it happened... But his fist is suddenly slamming into the Neah's jaw, knocking the watchdog back.

And in the doorway is Aster.


	13. The Begining of the Punishment

_The watchdogs are silent for a beat, but then they're laughing as if the entire spectacle had been one long, ridiculous joke. Allen doesn't know how it happened… But his fist is suddenly slamming into Neah's jaw, knocking the watchdog back._

_And in the doorway is Aster._

* * *

Her face darkens significantly, and the scientist presses a button on her wristband. This button had never been pressed before in Allen's presence, but Tim… Tim knows all too well what it does to those who wear the collars. An electric current seizes their bodies, and Allen and Tim writhe underneath it. It isn't enough to kill them, and Aster knows just how long they can last underneath it before it damages skin and then the nervous system.

She lets go of the button a few moments later, and Allen, having fallen in the middle of the shock, looks up at her with fear-filled eyes. "How could you?" she asks him, her voice suspiciously even, albeit cold. "You should know better, Allen." Her bare feet make almost no noise on the floor, but when the albino closes his eyes, he can just make out the light slap. Her toes hook under his chin and force him to look up at her. "Either you open your eyes or I'll press the button again."

Fearing for both himself and Tim, Allen does just as she asks, and he can see the almost disappointed look on her face. "Why?"

Knowing that she's talking about the slap, he replies honestly, hoping that it will spare him some of the punishment that is sure to unfold. "They were hurting Tim…"

"Really," she replies, her tone even flatter and colder than before. She turns her gaze upon the watchdogs who shrink back in fear. "I'll deal with that later, but you still shouldn't have acted out of turn." She leans down and pats at his head, seeming almost kind, and he relaxes minutely. "However, I just came back from a meeting with my brother… And he wants you so badly… But I-" Her foot stomps on his belly, knocking the breath out of him, and the liquids inside rebel. The plug pops out of his ass, and the nutrient solution gushes out. "I will not tolerate you disobeying him!"

She removes her foot and sinks to the ground, her hands tracing over chest and quickly flattening stomach. "You won't do that again, will you?" Allen shakes his head quickly, careful not to move his head upwards as her hands have come to rest on his clavicle and throat. "That isn't a real answer!" she growls, and Allen chokes, air refusing to enter his lungs with her hands squeezing.

"Mistress," Tim whispers. "Please don't hurt him…"

The brunette's soft voice breaks the scientist out of her trance, and she quickly lets go. Allen immediately sucks in a grateful breath, and he hisses out, "I won't… I won't do it again, Aster…"

Her narrowed eyes relax slightly. "You will call me Mistress from now on, Allen… And you will obey my brother…" She stands up, gripping his arm and pulling as she does so. "Boys, don't touch, Timothy. I'll talk to you later… As for you-" she jerks even harder on his arm and begins to lead him out the door. "You'll be needing a bit of punishment… And don't you dare plea for me not to!"

Allen's vocal cords are frozen in fear, and so he doesn't speak a word as he's drug down the corridors and to the hallway that he never wanted to see. She closes the door behind him. "I have to gather some things."

* * *

The door creaks open about an hour later, and Allen finds himself almost relieved when Aster comes inside with a fifty gallon bucket. A dark, cruel smile stretches across her face, and Allen visibly shivers when her gaze lands on him. She raises the bucket to him in a sort of toast and sets it on the ground in the center of the room; it's makes a strange sort of hollow clacking noise.

"Since you seem so keen on protecting my pet, I'll give you a chance to protect him again." She reaches into the bucket and pulls out a little round ball, no bigger than a golf ball. "You're going to shove all of these inside of yourself." She pulls out a small tube from her sweatshirt and tosses it into the bucket. "I was even nice enough to provide you with lube, since you were trying to help Tim… However-" Her grin could make a shark uncomfortable. "-for every ball that you don't force into your ass, I'm going to impregnate my darling with a slime. For example, if you leave fifteen balls in that bucket, I'll shove fifteen slimes into Tim and plug him up until he can hold them inside no longer… I suggest you get started, though." She turns to leave. "You only have an hour before I come back, and I expect that bucket to be empty by the time that I do."

* * *

Allen feels like he might get sick at any moment.

His ass is hot, stretched and full and the friction inside of him isn't exactly pleasant. He lays a hand across his belly, feeling the odd sort of lumpiness from how far inside of him the balls have managed to slide in, and he despairs, wondering how he's going to get them back out. Even as he thinks this, he pushes another into his ass, and his hands tremble. He reaches into the bucket again, and he sighs in relief when he finds that there's only one left.

His stomach rolls, and he flinches at the pain that lances through him. "I can't take much more," he whispers to himself, and he wonders how long it's been. "I-I can't..." An image comes to his mind though, of Tim screaming and whining as he tries to birth to slimes, and another follows on its heels of the kind smile and whispered words of confidence. "I have to… I have to do this… Because they would for me."

The door slams open a few moments after Allen shoves the last ball inside of himself, and he clenches his teeth together, trying to stop the whine that threatens to leave. "Well isn't that beautiful… Your time's up though." Her clicking heels stop after a few paces, and the bucket is lifted off of the ground. "You actually did it though…" She makes a semi-disappointed sound. "Well then, let's get you plugged up."

"Wh-what?" Allen's voice cracks, terror leaking in again as he remembers Shirou.

Aster raises an eyebrow. "Of course I have to plug you. We don't want the balls to fall out before they're supposed to." She pulls out a thick black plug that's strangely very discreet considering what it is. "Ass in the air, boy, and keep those balls inside of you." Allen nods and tucks his head down as he braces his ass up higher in the air, like a bitch asking to be mounted. "You really did a number on your hole, didn't you?" Her fingers trace around the red ring, drawing a sound out of Allen's mouth, but she pulls them away quickly and all but shoves the plug into his ass.

He trembles, waiting for the pain to subside; he doesn't even notice her pulling out some straps until he hears a click as they clip onto the ring in the exposed part of the plug. The leather straps are looped around his thighs and waist, anchoring the thing inside of him, and he squirms, not liking this in any fashion.

"There we go," Aster sing-songs. "Now be a good boy… I'll have an assistant bring you dinner later." As she moves back to the door, she calls over her shoulder, "consider yourself lucky that my brother wants you enough to beg me not to break you in two."

* * *

It's well into the afternoon when Allen wakes up, suspended from a chain in the middle of the room that Aster had left him in. There's a small stool under his feet that stops him from putting all of his weight on his arms, but it isn't exactly comfortable… He wonders if Aster had slipped him anything to keep him from waking up.

"Good, you're up."


	14. Arslan's Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Allen's punishment.

Part 13: Arslan's Desires

"God, you're beautiful."

There was a time when Allen would have given anything to have those words whispered to him, even in the darkness with someone he barely knows, but now, in this place of horror and embarrassing agony, he wishes that he had never longed for such a thing.

His arms ache from being held aloft so long, but he's grateful that Arslan hasn't decided to kick the stool out from under his feet. He may not weigh much, but his shoulders still aren't meant to hold that much weight for long.

"You know, I don't exactly share my sister's passion for stuffing people, but I must admit, you look ravishing like this." Arslan's fingers trace down his face, paying careful attention to the scar that crosses through his left eye and cheek. His other hand comes to rest on his stomach and moves in circles as if to relieve some of the ache that's set in, but Allen wishes desperately that he would just stop touching him. "I think with you; I'll make an exception."

The sound his shoes make on the concrete is so different from the staccato taps of her heels that it disorients the albino, and he can't really follow Arslan's movements behind him. Then he feels the tension in the rope holding him up lessen. "Step down." Once the tension decreases enough, he does so, but he doesn't allow himself to hope that he'll be let go already. "On your hands and knees." At last, the tension decreases completely, but his wrists remain tied; most of his weight has to be carried in his legs.

He feels a tug on the plug in his ass, but the straps keep it buried inside of him. Arslan quickly notices this and undoes them, allowing the plug to be removed rather quickly. "You will hold them inside of you."

"Huh?"

"Hold them inside of you until I tell you that you can let them go." His hand reaches out and caresses the albino man's back. "Can you do that?"

Allen nods stiffly.

"Good boy."

A tenseness charges the air, and Allen closes his eyes, terrified of what's going to happen. His insides cramp up, and he lets out a tiny whine of pain. Then there's a snapping sound, and a stinging pain erupts across his backside. He sees Arslan move his hand back out of the corner of his eye, and a tinge of fear blossoms when he sees the riding crop in his hand.

 _Thwap! Thwap!_ "Hah!" _Whap!_ "Guh-hauh…" _Whap! Thwap! Thwap!_

_Thunk._

The hollow sound reaches Allen's ears, and he blinks once and then twice, not sure of what it is, but when he realizes, he blanches and pales with fear. He looks behind himself for Arslan, but what he sees is not the albino's face but the crop raised again, even higher than before. "I thought I told you to keep them inside."

"Y-yes, Master…"

Arslan sighs and swings his arm down hard, whipping the albino man across his lower back. "You know I have to punish you, right?" Allen nods once. "It's a good thing I came well prepared." He holds aloft a syringe, letting Allen see it. "Don't move a muscle."

Allen doesn't, he just stays till, lets the teen inject him with the unknown substance. He expects Arslan to begin whipping him again, but the teen does no such thing. In fact, he puts the riding crop away, and he sits before the man, watching with a knowing, amused grin.

It isn't long before Allen realizes what Arslan found so funny. His veins burn with the chemical, and he feels his muscles start to relax. He sinks to the floor, his arms no longer capable of holding his upper body aloft.

Arslan chuckles, and Allen feels his slightly calloused hands run down his thighs and grope languidly at his firm asscheeks. The touches bring forth shivers that only quicken as he moves steadily closer to the twitching muscles that he clenches as best as he can. Arslan's fingers hook in the slightly slackened rim and pull, stretching him wide and stopping the resistance that holds the balls inside of him.

After a second, they plop out of his relaxed hole, one after another with no hope or chance of stopping. They crowd at the entrance, all trying to leave at once, and many graze his prostate, only increasing the fever pitch of arousal inside of him. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, Allen wonders if this is how Shirou felt on that stage.

At last the balls stop, and Arslan's fingers dive back in and stretch his asshole wider, until Allen certain that it'll tear, not that he's can be assed to care with the relaxant inside of him. Arslan grabs a bottle of lube that he'd brought in with him and tips the thing inside of the albino, and Allen quakes more as the chilled fluid slides down his surfaces and coats his rectum. When it empties our inside of him, Arslan pulls back and stares at his lovely pet. "God, you look starved... I bet you want something up your ass right this minute. Don't you?" Allen nods his head sharply. "Good. I had Aster round up some play toys for you."

The door to the room slides open with a loud creak, and prisoners stare at him with wonder, fear and some lust. Allen dimly notes that none of the trophy hopefuls are among them, but in the center of the gaggle is Tyki who looks more pleased than he had thought possible. A part of him shakes with worry of what they would do to him without anyone to stop them, but another, more aroused part makes him pliant to the first hands that grab ahold of him.

He's lifted up into the air and pressed against a wall. The first rod that buries itself in his ass barely lasts a few minutes, but it sprays torrents inside of him that only serve to gush out a few moments later. The next holds him down on his back as another one fucks into his mouth, its owner demanding that he swallow everything. The third has him held upside down as he sucks him off, but Allen can barely breathe and coughs that load up shortly after its introduced to his body.

He loses track of how many dicks slide into his sloppy ass or how many he sucks off under Arslan's watchful eye, but the more he swallows, the more he feels his stomach start to expand, minutely but he can still feel it. They hypersensitivity to this change in his body is unexpected, but it makes him wonder how the ones who have been here longer feel.

His ass drools semen like a slut's vagina, sliding down his own erect length and thighs before puddling on the floor wherever the men put him. No one lays a hand on his cock though, nor do they grope him as much as he would expect them to; he wonders if Arslan or Aster had warned them against doing so.

With one hand, he gropes at his stomach, feeling it jiggle and move under his touch, and he winces, opening his mouth for yet another dick.

Tyki waits until the last of the men have had their first round with the pale man, and as he bends the albino over onto the ground, he pushes his face roughly into the concrete, scraping up his cheek and rubbing it directly into the congealed spunk that Allen had coughed up earlier. His ass is lifted high into their air, his knees slightly more towards his chest than straight under his ass, and Tyki accepts something that Allen cannot see from Arslan.

Allen hears the clanking of chains again, and he looks up to see the other albino affixing a harness from the ceiling. Allen knows that shortly, he'll be inside of it. "Hey-hey, Allen-kun, I've been waiting to play with you again," Tyki says, his voice just behind the pale man. "We're going to fill you up, all nice and full for your new owner… Doesn't that make you feel happy?" Tyki doesn't wait for the response, even if it were to be a truthful one; no, he's more interested in ripping loud, shameless sounds from his prey's throat. His hand swings down, and Allen bites out a harsh cry as the crop connects with his swollen asshole.

The blows come quickly, striking even more tender areas than before. Tears start to gather in his eyes, and he begs for something else to happen, anything else… Arslan calls over to them, "bring him here, Tyki."

Tyki drags the drugged man over to the harness, and he and Arslan lift him up, chaining his legs and arms with a single strap to support his chest. Allen sags in the harness that keeps his ass spread open to the view of the prisoners and his hands bound behind his head keeping him from being able to hide his face. Its only after he's trussed up that Tyki finally strokes himself once before pressing into Allen's well-used hole, but he doesn't start thrusting right away.

"Boys," Tyki calls, and the prisoners snap to attention. "Fuck his mouth until you can fuck him no more. Or, you can face the mistress's punishment."

That threat works wonders on the collected men, and they line up to fuck his mouth. Finally, Allen counts them, and he's simultaneously horrified and amazed at the fifteen prisoners, excluding Tyki. He knows that they're all there, for the most part because of a threat, so he decides to be nice and opens his mouth for each of them, swallowing as they fuck into his body with vigor. Allen's belly swells and swells, and he whines and mewls and begs with his eyes for them to stop, but the line continues to be rejuvenated.

Tyki, having begun thrusting almost immediately after the first cock entered his mouth, pounds into his ass relentlessly, his hands gripping bruises into Allen's hips. He comes four times without stopping to take a break, the semen pooling inside of Allen's ass, barely capable of slipping out. Tyki's sperm comes in copious amounts, singlehandedly bloating his intestines until they start to rival the work being done to him by the fifteen others.

'Make it stop…' he internally whimpers. Tyki comes again, and the man in front of him pulls out before he finishes, splashing Allen's face with semen; it gets in his eyes. The next man rams in so hard that Allen chokes; he can barely breathe.

And at last, Allen passes out.


	15. Stubborn Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one doesn't have fun stuff, but the next one should. I'm hoping to have it finished and up by the 1st for New Years. (and I'll have something new thing going up at that time as well).  
> If you're too hungry for fucked up shit, then you should check out the first part of Matrix: Punishments; it's fucked up... and I love it.  
> Anyways, Happy late Christmas guys.

Morning dawns with not Aster's lilting voice over the intercom or someone yelling at Sora to stop talking (usually it's Ichigo; he's not exactly a morning person), but with a sharp sense of fear that overwhelms Allen. His eyes snap open, and he looks around quickly, trying to figure out where he is. He finds himself in a hallway, not his cell or the room where he had been chain-raped. To the left, he can just make out a door, hidden in the wall, and he wonders if that's where he had been.

He sits up slowly, his full bowels roaring as they churn with the weight of the semen stuffed into him, and a paper flutters to the ground in front of him. It's a note that tells him that he should go back to his cell and that he shouldn't try removing the harness or the plug trapping the sperm inside of him. It's signed by Arslan, who also tells him that he's sorry he has to leave and that he should try to be good now. He tells him that he's ravishing and lovely, and a spike of unwanted arousal flares up inside of the albino.

His asshole clenches around the thick plug, and his fingers catch on the straps that loop around his thighs. "Bastard," he murmurs, his voice raspy and broken from the abuse that he'd suffered. His body aches, from the soles of his feet to his swollen and bitten lips, but despite these aches, he forces himself to stand up. His hand reaches out to the wall for support, gripping at the stone whenever his feet feel like they'll start to falter.

His stomach bounces violently as he walks down the corridor to the cell rooms, and with the hand that isn't busy keeping him upright, he lifts up on his potbelly in order to stop it from hindering his movements further. It does little to make him faster, but he feels quite a bit more stable with it supported. And so, it is on mostly sure legs that Allen emerges into the cell rooms where the two watchdogs are lazing about.

Tyki's glowing eyes follow his every movement with a hunger that Allen refuses to acknowledge, and Neah, his own belly bulging with whatever concoction his master or cousin has inflicted upon him, laughs and holds up a ball not unlike the ones that the albino had been forced to shove inside of himself. A flush stains Allen's features, and he forces himself to shuffle up the stairs to his cell and ignore the both of them. So ashamed of the actions he'd had to partake in, he doesn't notice that Tim's not in his cell.

No, Allen doesn't notice that his friend isn't in his normal space until he opens the door to his own cell to find a body already laying in his cot.

He blinks in confusion as he takes in the form of the tall, kind man that he's come to know so well, and he has to look for the chip in his cell's mirror to be certain that he's in his own room. "Tim?" he whisper-hisses, and the brunette jolts awake. "What are you doing in here?"

Tim turns over onto his back slowly, his movement impeded by a beach ball sized belly that sloshes slighty, and he raises an arm to rub his eyes. As his sight focuses, he offers a half-smile to the whitette. "Hey… Aster ran out of room for all of us."

"What?"

His incredulous tone manages to bring a tiny laugh out of Tim. "Aster's been asked to train a bunch of 'pets', and she found a couple more that interested her. There's too many of us now, so she's making all of us 'trophy hopefuls' share our cells with each other. Wilson and Ichigo are together, and Harry and Sora are sharing… So that just left us." He looks away, a blush coloring his cheeks. "I hope you don't mind; we have to share a bed."

Allen sighs softly but doesn't comment; he simply walks over and pushes Tim flat against the bed before climbing on after him. "Whatever," he finally says upon seeing Tim's confusion and worry. "It's not like I haven't seen everything before."

"Well, that's true…"

* * *

Aster's morning announcement comes too early for Allen, and for the first time since that first morning, the brunette has to coax him into leaving the safety of his room. Allen eventually concedes and heads out before Tim

He sees the new owner of Tim's old cell come out, and instantly, Allen's inner deviant is wondering what positions this new fish could fuck him in. He shakes his head to clear it of those thoughts. "Hey! My name's Allen. What's yours?"

"Cloud," he replies and turns slightly, allowing Allen to get a good look at his face and the collar around his neck.

"It's nice to meet you."

Allen holds out a hand to shake; Cloud looks petrified and flinches back from the possibility of contact, and the albino grimaces and takes a step back into his new cellmate. "Sorry," the blonde says. "I just don't like people touching me."

Noting the charm on his collar that undoubtedly denotes who he belongs to, Allen understands the problem, and so he doesn't push the issue. "It's okay." Cloud blinks in confusion but nods anyway. "It's time for breakfast if you'd like to join us." He nods again.

With that out of the way, Allen pushes past him and leads them down the staircase that the other trophy hopefuls have already vanished down. The other two follow at a much more subdued pace, and so he has to strain his ears to hear what they're saying.

"I'm Tim by the way."

"Hi…"

"Who do you belong to?" Tim asks softly, and Allen can hear Cloud shuffle awkwardly.

"His name is Sepheroth. You?"

"Aster… The scientist that runs this place." Tim pauses, and Allen can practically picture the uncomfortable look on his face. "I don't know how you came to be with your owner or why you're here, but I would suggest doing whatever Aster wants you to without question or complaint. You don't want to stay longer than you 'have to'. Your pride is not worth it."

"It's that bad?"

Allen shivers; he can practically feel the brunette's hazel eyes roving over his body. "Allen punched one of the watchdogs because they were hurting me, and he wound up in punishment for two days… That belly of his is full of semen because they gang raped him."

"How do you know?"

"The watchdog that he punched, Neah was laughing about it when they came to fetch me yesterday."

The conversation cuts off when they enter the lunch room, and Allen sees something that he will never forget: bound at the tables are men who's bodies are covered in food and their bellies are bloated to enormous mounds with kinked hoses leading out of their assholes.

"Why?"


	16. The Buyers

Part 15: The Buyers

"Welcome! Welcome!" Aster's voice rings out overhead, and so quickly, dozens of heads turn towards the stage and the sadistic woman on it. The ravenous, manic glee would through off most of captives, but for her trophy hopefuls, who see this look far too often, know that it means doom and embarrassment for all involved. On the stage with her are two people that Allen don't recognize, but he hears Tim hiss out a curse followed by the name 'Tsukiyama'.

"I want everyone to find a table. There will be no more than seven to a table." Allen looks around and double counts to make sure that they're going to be okay, and with a small sigh of relief, he realizes that with Cloud they make up exactly seven. "As you can see, each of your tables is adorned with troublemakers who have had some extensive punishments… You see, I will not tolerate the kind of disrespect that you newbies have started to brew. You are here to be trained; for the time being, you belong to me! Until I let you go, you will follow my rules, and if you don't I will break you into a thousand pieces." She stops for a moment to compose herself. "I want each of you to take a turn of sixty seconds to drink as much as you can. You're going to suck down the slurry in your table-pieces assholes until they're bellies go flat. Any table that doesn't finish the job will be left in a room with rutting dogs, do you hear me?!"

Cries of affirmation sound throughout the room, all of which sound horrified and shocked.

The woman beside Aster blushes brightly and whispers something in her ear whereas the man, Tsukiyama grins rather darkly. The two of them descend the steps, and the woman moves to the left side where a blonde man is bound to the ground instead of a table; Allen hadn't even noticed him. She sits beside him and pets at the blonde's hair. "The woman's name is Zelda," Cloud softly informs them. "That man's name is Link; he's been her slave for a long time, and he gets separation anxiety when they're apart for too long… The man over there-" he nods to the man with bluish hair, "is Tsukiyama, and that boy in the center table, the one that he's petting, is Kaneki… You don't want to know what happened to that kid."

Seven sets of eyes turn towards Cloud with worry, but he merely tries to smile and disarm it. They want to question him because the unknown doesn't sit well with them, but Aster speaks up again and all hell breaks loose. "When the buzzer sounds, you will begin."

People rush towards tables, with the exception of Link who's mistress remains closely beside him, and the trophy hopefuls plus Cloud find themselves surrounding the boy named Kaneki. His eyes light up when he sees Cloud, and the blonde man leans down to whisper an apology in his ear. Kaneki says something back, and Cloud smiles after a bit of deciphering and runs his fingers through his hair. It seems to have a calming effect on the smaller man and by extension the ones surrounding him. The man called Tsukiyama takes a few steps backwards, watching the interaction with piercing eyes, but he does nothing to stop them. Instead, he looks over the trophy hopefuls with an appraising gaze that they pointedly ignore.

The buzzer sounds loudly in the background, startling both Cloud and Kaneki, but the raven is quick to nod to them. A silent understanding passes through the group, and Harry grabs the tube and wraps his mouth around it as Wilson turns the knob in the side that acts as a stopping mechanism. He sucks hard and fast, barely pausing when the salty, sticky fluid washes over his tongue, and before their eyes, Kaneki's belly starts to shrink and a softness comes about Harry's. The softness barely starts to grow before he's passing it off to Wilson at the mark of the bell, and the scientist screws his eyes shut and sucks hard; they open a split second and affix on the timer counting down the seconds with a determined glare. The fluid he drinks down barely does anything to his thin frame, but for Kaneki, it makes all the difference as between the two of them, its size has halved.

A split second before the buzzer sounds, the lithe brunette pulls the tube out and passes it to Allen who's eyes widen slightly as his lips close around it subtle hardness. He sucks and sucks on the tube, and as the bitter fluid washes over his tongue, he's reminded of Aster's earlier threat… Its consistency is thick, too thick… Anger spikes through his body, and he drinks and drinks with such single-minded dedication that he barely notices the timer go off. Tim, upon tasting the fluid himself, goes wide-eyed, and Allen can see the fury in his eyes. He says nothing to any of them, but Allen knows that he's realized that Kaneki's full of semen.

Cloud grabs the tube next, and he quickly starts gulping down the fluid. His eyes are alit with a furious determination, and before the counter can reach zero once again, Kaneki lets out a startled gasp. At last his belly goes flat, and…

The timer stops.

"It looks like one team is already done!" Aster exclaims, sounding much like her old excitable self, and everyone stops to look at her. "For our winning team, I have a present... But they, and their table set will need to follow me."

With the announcement, Tsukiyama helps Kaneki out of his binds, and the man slowly sits up and pulls the tube out of his ass. Cloud helps him unbuckle the gag in his mouth, and when it's finally out, he whispers a soft, "thank you". With that, he slips off of the table, grabbing onto his blond friend as he does, and the eight of them ascend the stairs, a pit of dread growing in their stomachs.

Aster motions for them to go out the side stage door, and it opens, revealing the watchdogs who offer lecherous grins. For a few moments, they can hear the frantic chaos that they had just been a part of, but when the doors close behind them, it's muffled and nearly silent in the hallway. Neah, who had stayed in the front, leads the way down twists and turns that ring alarm bells in Timothy's mind, more so than any of the others.

"Where are you taking us?" Tim asks, a commanding tone ringing through the hall.

"To the white room," Neah offers, and Tim's face pales considerably. "You remember that place, don't you? All the fun we had there… when it was just you and me and Tyki for a week…"

"I do…"


	17. The White Room (Part 1)

  
There’s a room in the facility that almost no one goes to; there’s simply no need to expose the normal prisoner to it when they break so easily… But even so, the white room is legendary. It is the place where prisoners go when they have done something horribly wrong, or when they just refuse to bend and break under Aster’s ministrations. It is a place where nothing is sacred and everything can be broken and violated.

Only one person has ever left the white room with most of their sanity intact: Tim.

Neither Cloud nor Kaneki had heard of this room of horrors, but no one speaks up to tell them about it. The others, excluding Tim, know the bare most of the rumors; they do not know which is true and which is not because Tim won’t speak of it. So, when they stop before an unassuming door, excluding the fact that it’s been painted white, they’re thrown off by its normal-looking exterior.

Tim’s features grow cold, and his eyes darken and become distant as his hand seeks out the body beside him. Allen slides his hand into Tim’s mere moments after the albino notices him reaching, and the tightness of the man’s grip tells Allen all he needs to know about how this will end. He can see the way the brunette bites his lower lip, chewing on it as nervousness claws at his insides. He can see the sweat beading up on his neck and the way that his stance shifts minutely. Allen squeezes back, attempting to placate the frightened man, but Tim barely notices.

The door opens without a sound, and Tyki walks inside, Neah remaining out to close the door after them. The file in, somehow equally afraid of going in as they are of staying outside and being punished.

The moment that the door closes behind them, the nine prisoners set their sights upon the large pool about twenty feet in front of them. The pool is devoid of any fluids, and there’s no ladder to lower themselves down; it seems rather unremarkable… But here, in this place, nothing can be ignored, and everything is a potential problem. There’s a door too, to their left, and from it, they hear the muted sound of dogs… Kaneki shivers and pointedly looks away from it, his gaze coming to land on the large cabinet on the right side of the end wall.

Out of the corner of his eye, Allen sees Tim turn his head to the right, and he too looks at the three racks that rise towards the ceiling. Suspended at the back of the racks are large canisters with tubes that lead out of their bottoms, one for each of the partitioned levels: four. Straps hang from the levels in the thin, braided nylon that Aster seems to prefer, and thin mattresses cover the thickly coiled springs.

Allen knows what they’re for… These are their beds…

The albino purposely moves his eyes to Tim’s face, and he frowns as he sees the man’s resigned expression. His shaking hasn’t ceased, but that’s to be expected… However, the way that he sighs softly and makes himself look at something different doesn’t seem right. Allen notes that he too keeps his gaze from the door to their left. He would have continued on staring, worrying and wondering if he hadn’t heard the clearing of a throat ahead of them as Tyki turns to look at them. Neah grabs his hand, and they begin to instruct the captives, their faces contorted with cruel smiles.

“You’re to stay here for a month, unless Aster decides otherwise,” Neah chirps, his smile broadening and a manic sort of laughter building up in his throat.

Tyki thumps him on the shoulder then, and the younger of the cousins clarifies, “except for Kaneki… You’ll be in here for just a week. Aren’t you lucky?” The look on Kaneki’s face says that he clearly doesn’t believe so. “We’d explain more, but we’re on such a tight schedule. You’re going to climb up on those racks in the next five minutes or Aster will have to be told… And she doesn’t take well to disobedience down here… Isn’t that right, Tim?”

Tim doesn’t respond; he’s the first one with the ladder, and he helps Allen up onto one of the racks as Sora, Wilson and Ichigo lay claim to the next and Harry, Kaneki and Cloud take the last.

Laughing at their quick work, Tyki and Neah move around to strap the men in, and Tim, the last one that they touch stiffens as Neah leans down to kiss him. He lets out a breathless noise, a soft moan that colors his cheeks dark. But then Neah pulls away and backs up so they can address the group.

“You’ll be stuck on these things for the first week… Then Aster will decide what happens to you… I hope you enjoy your stay.”

When the watchdogs leave, the silence becomes pregnant with unasked questions, and Tim, who never wanted to speak of this place, finds himself unable to take the suffocating silence.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and his voice, although soft seems to echo in the silence. “There’s nothing I can say that will make this easier… And I can’t say that we’ll be entirely sane when this is over.” Allen’s heart nearly breaks at the way his friend’s voice cracks, and a part of him wants to hold his hand… But between the distance and the straps holding him down, he just can’t. “There’s one thing in our favor though. We’re… We’re not alone.” He falls silent then, and Allen can hear the springs in the rack below him creak.  
“I know that the watchdogs said that we’ll be strapped to these things for a week straight, but I promise that’s a lie. Aster will come in on the third or fourth day and switch everything around. First, she’ll try to mess up our sense of day and night. Try to keep track though, even if you have to ask someone else. It’s one of the few things that you can hold onto… and the more you can keep… the more that you can control… the better your chances are of coming out of this relatively sane…”

Tim lets out a small, slow, shaky breath, and with another creak, he curls his fingers into the blankets. When he speaks again, they can hear the roughness in his voice from tears barely kept inside. “I don’t know what all they’ll do to us… It will be humiliating at best and painful, without a doubt… I’m sorry. I’m sorry that this is happening to you guys, and I wish that I knew how to stop it.”

An hour, or perhaps more, passes in relative silence before that damned door swings open, and the faint staccato of heels on concrete reaches their ears. Aster shuts the door behind her, and Allen can just make out Arslan’s white hair; his stomach sinks.

“Hello, boys,” Aster drawls, her eyes betraying her amusement at the sight. “I must say this is a beautiful sight, and in a few moments, it will get even better.” She snaps her fingers, and a side panel opens, releasing some of the robotic assistants. One by one, soft hoses are attached to the large tanks, and the lines are then moved to their respective prisoners. “I hope you like the first of your trials in here.”

Allen feels his hole start to stretch as something cold and blunt presses against his ass, and as it enters him, it spreads his asshole wider, urging it to accept the tube that slides in a moment later. The tube slides deeper and deeper into his rectum, not stopping until it hits his inner sphincter, and he gasps, rocking forward and causing the bed to creak. He hears several knobs turn, and one by one, he hears the prisoners on the third part of the racks let out surprised noises. A couple of minutes tick by before more knobs are turned, including one behind him. Nearly freezing fluid flows from the tank, gushing into his insides, and Allen clenches his legs together, willing for the flood to stop…  
Suddenly, the flood stops, and Allen hears Tim let out a stuttering whimper.

He wants to say something, to ask his friend what’s wrong, but his tongue fumbles at the words as the tube in his ass is swiftly yanked out of his hole and a long, thick plug is slid inside, trapping the water in his churning belly. It’s only then that he realizes just how full he’s become; while his stomach is nearly flat, with it squished into the rack, he can feel the water displacing his organs. It feels wrong… but it’s not unbearable… No, there are far worse things…

Allen feels a hand ruffle his hair, and his eyes shoot open, a scathing remark dying on his tongue as he sees Arslan’s smiling and… affectionate face.  
“Be good,” he murmurs. “This is for your own good... If you do this, then you’ll feel so much better… and Aster will let me take care of you.” He presses a kiss to Allen’s forehead, ignoring the shocked expression on his pet’s face. “I’ll see you when I get back…”

Dumbfounded, Allen watches Aster and Arslan walk out of the room and close the door behind them with a damning thud.


	18. The White Room (Part 2)

Tim hadn’t lied when he told his fellow prisoners that Aster wouldn’t leave them on the racks for a week straight; it was only three days. However, those three days were anything but restful for the bound men.

Every morning, they woke to the sound of the bots being set loose, and one by one, hoses were brought to their backside, replacing the plugs that had kept their guts full throughout the night. One by one, they were allowed to empty themselves, and once they were emptied, they were pulled from the rack and taken to an alcove to be sprayed down. When they were led back in, they found themselves forced to suck down a thick slurry before they were pushed back on the mattress (thankfully changed out and clean), and they with swollen stomachs were once again tied to the racks. Again, they felt the thick tubing enter their asses and water flow inside, filling up their guts.

Once they’re plugged again, the bots leave, letting the painfully full men lie there for hours, somehow managing to fall asleep. Occasionally, someone would start up a conversation, but most topics fell flat. It was hard to find something appropriate, but once they found something, it didn’t take long before a full-blown argument began between Wilson, Ichigo and Sora. The arguments were not violent or hate-filled, despite the ferocity and volume that they tended to reach; they had a playful air that anyone who knew the three prisoners could identify.

Somehow, they managed to make the others laugh… In those brief moments, it was like they were in their cells, and as sad as it sounds, that would be a welcome improvement.

Then, when the night came to a close, the men would once again be allowed to relieve themselves before being washed up and bloated up again… Only to start the cycle again in the morning…

However, it’s the sound of the door squeaking open that wakes the prisoners on the morning of the fourth day, but no one opens their mouths to speak. Their heads all turn in unison, watching as Aster strides inside with Tyki and Neah close behind her. She grins, her mouth stretching wide into a twisted smile that promises pain and disgusting pleasure; its presence is enough to make the bound men squirm.

“I came to release you from the racks early,” she simpers, her eyes wide with an attempt at mimicking innocence. “I thought you’d all be a bit bored of your accommodations… I’m sure Timothy’s dying to try some of the new attractions as well as revisit his old favorites.” She snaps her fingers once and takes a step back as the robots spring to life and the watchdogs stride over to the door and the large cabinet in the corner. “Every day, you will get to try something different,” she says. “And when the rest of this week is through, I will decide where you will be spending most of your time…”

Instead of pulling them off one by one, the prisoners are quickly freed from the racks and cleaned up, but Aster doesn’t stay to watch. She simply calls over her shoulder as she leaves, “Neah, Tyki, make sure that they’re comfortable.”

“Of course, Mistress,” they purr, and once the door closes, they turn to look at the trophy hopefuls with wide, malicious grins.

Neah opens the cabinet, revealing two mechanical amalgamations: fucking machines that the user has to be strapped inside. “Wilson,” he croons and taps the one on the left, “this is yours.” He crooks his finger in a come-hither manner, and Wilson, not knowing what else to do, walks over. Neah pushes him onto the chair, ensuring that the ridged dildo enters his ass before he starts strapping him.

The moment that Wilson’s secured, Neah closes the door on him and turns around again. “Kaneki, you get this one.” He taps the one on the right, and Kaneki is strapped in a few moments later.

Once the cabinet doors are shut, Tyki opens the door to the side room, and the sound of barking fills the room. Trepidation fills the hearts of the men still standing in the room, and the thought of fighting back occurs to them, just this once… But, it is quelled a moment later when Tyki beckons and whispers out, “Ichigo, Harry and Cloud, you’re coming with me.”

Escape is an impossibility; they know that…

And so, the three chosen prisoners stride towards the open door, knowing what awaits them, and knowing that there’s nothing they can do to stop it.

Once Tyki disappears through the door too, Neah steps away from the cabinet and gestures for the others to follow. Tim reaches out for Allen’s, and the whitette, just as worried as he is, clasps it tightly before grabbing Sora’s too. As one unit, they stride towards the alcove, and as they come closer, they can finally see what it is: three large holes in the center of the wall.

To get to the alcove, they have to walk past the pit, and Tim and Allen find themselves stricken with fear when they see what has been making the squelching noises. A churning mass of iridescent slimes fills the hole, the creatures rolling around on top of one another and clinging to the walls. Their eyes are hungry, and that look sends a shock of revulsion through the larger man who can’t help but remember how it felt to host them. His free hand clutches his stomach, fingers digging into the softness of his skin.

“Don’t worry about them,” Neah says.

At the sound of his voice, Allen and Tim wrench their eyes from the pit, and with a strange eagerness, they tug Sora towards the alcove. “Pick a spot.” Allen comes to stand in the middle with his friends on either side. “Good choice,” the watchdog purrs, and he reaches out to a spot on the wall that makes the wall split open horizontally. “Now, I want you to bend over and make sure that your waist is within the hole. Make sure you’re comfortable…” The moment that they do so, Neah hits the button again, and the walls lower to close, trapping the men in the loose holes.

Sora jolts forward, trying to see if he can slip out, but the holes aren’t big enough for their shoulders or hips to fit through. Tim shakes his head when the man makes a helpless, questioning noise, and he mouths, ‘we can’t get out until they let us.’ He falls completely still a moment later, his face betraying a discomfort that Allen can’t quite place.

“Did they give you any trouble?” Tyki calls out, his footsteps coming over closer.

“No, they went right in.”

“Then why do you have your fingers in Tim’s ass?”

Tim makes a little whimpering sound and rocks forward. “Because I’m going to fuck him, obviously.” Tim jolts forwards again, his hips smacking into the metal as a keening sort of cry leaves his lips. “Now I am fucking him.”

“I see… and the mistress approves?”

“Of course.” Neah lets out an approving sound. “She said you can fuck Allen if you want to.”

“Good.” Immediately, Allen feels hands on his ass, the fingers tugging at the mounds to uncover his entrance, and he shuts his eyes, awaiting the watchdog’s next move. But the soft, slithering touch, lapping and sucking at his insides is not what he expected. Allen yelps, his body lurching forward too at the sensation; Tyki’s tongue swipes over his loosened hole and dips inside, swamping the orifice with copious saliva. His thumbs press in alongside that slick organ to make sure that Allen’s sufficiently opened.

Tyki stands up and lets go of Allen’s ass with one hand, instead moving to grab his dick and guide himself in. It sinks inside quickly, wrenching Allen’s breath from his mouth and a startled moan from his lips. Tyki lays his head on the wall, wanting to hear every noise that leaves the captivating prisoner’s mouth. He can hear the way that Allen mewls and feel the way that he shakes every time

Tyki reaches around and grasps Allen’s member, stroking the organ as he listens to the whining cries increase in intensity and desperation. He hears the way that both Allen and Tim start reaching fever pitches, their bodies quaking in the holes, causing their hips to hit the metal more than once.

Allen cries out as Tyki’s grip increases slightly, and his head drops as curses and moans fill the corridor. He closes his eyes tighter, not wanting to see the way that his friend’s face contorts with pleasure beside him. He doesn’t want to see the way that Tim’s tongue lolls out of his mouth with each thrust into his prostate. But the darkness brings forth images, desires…

He imagines that it’s Tim behind him, pounding into his backside in the safety of their cell. He imagines that Tim trails his fingers up his sides and plays with his hair and bites at his neck and strokes him… Allen lets out a loud wail, his voice trembling out an incoherent name as he cums… But he knows what he said.

When he comes back to himself, he looks out of the corner of his eye to see if Tim heard, but it’s obvious by the way Tim looks, disheveled and incoherent, that he hasn’t. Allen trembles as the adrenaline trickles out of his system

He hadn’t said Tyki’s name.

He’d said Tim’s.

He hears the watchdogs talk, but their conversation seems a mile away. He cannot concentrate on them. He cannot concentrate on anything but the sound of their breathing and the heartbeat pounding in his ears…

He said Tim’s name…

He imagined Tim was the one…

With the flick of the switch the wall turns around, allowing Allen to see back into the white room, but his lower half is unfortunately exposed. Over the next couple of hours, people come and go, fucking the prisoners and leaving. When the ‘day’ comes to a close, Neah and Tyki let them out before getting them cleaned up and bloated up again, and the prisoners once again spend their night on the racks.

* * *

 

Things continued in much the same way for the rest of the week, with the prisoners rotating around to the different areas of the room, until Monday when Aster again came in, and without a word, she had Tim removed from the rack. She drug him, his stomach still swollen and his ass stretched around the thick plug to the divot in the ground, and promptly pulled the plug out before pushing him in. The sickening squelch of the slimes under his weight filled the room, and without a moments rest, the slimes started attacking the brunette’s body, wrenching whines and cries from the man.

Aster didn’t say or do anything else; she just left, and the other prisoners were shuffled throughout the room again.


	19. The White Room (Part 3)

Letting out a strangled sort of sound, Allen’s head falls forward, nearly knocking into the door. His chest heaves to take in air, but between the pain-tinged mewls and breathy moans, he can barely suck in a breath. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in here; time seems endless and slipping all at once. He knows that it couldn’t have been more than a day; no one stays in here for that long; but it’s been long enough to exhaust himself. Every once in a while, his cock splurts out a dribble of cum, but that’s a rare occasion; he simply doesn’t have any more semen to give.

He feels a squirt of lubrication from the silicon and plastic cock in his ass; it’s one part his own semen and three parts water-based lube; and he lets out a broken whine, because his reprieve is most certainly about to end.

But instead of going back to vibrating and pounding at his hole with merciless vigor, the vibrations die down further and the thrusts cease. Dread wells up in his chest, turning into a ball of worry centered in his lungs. There are only two reasons why the machine would stop: either he’s getting out or he’s going to be given a ‘drink’. His stomach is bulged out, not as much as it is at night, but it looks like he’s swallowed at least two gallons of the thick milky fluid. It’s also all contained in his actual stomach, because he’d been made to drink it all down.

To Allen’s relief, the lull in the machine’s vicious thrusts signifies the end of his time in the dark ‘room’.

When the door opens, he finds Tyki staring at him with a hungry expression and an arm behind his back. "God, you’re beautiful," he whispers and presses the switch to release the albino from his bonds. He takes a step back and drags Allen out with his free hand. "On your knees," he offers, and Allen does so, knowing that it isn't worth the fight.  
"Open your mouth." Allen whimpers but opens his mouth widely, sticking out his tongue as he does so. "Good boy." Tyki then grips his length and slides it into Allen's mouth, gently starts a slow pace that quickly descends into viciousness.

"Touch yourself," he growls and grips at Allen's hair, pulling at the white strands with each snap of his hips. Precum pours from his cock, overwhelming the albino's clumsy, yet improving mouth, and Allen nearly chokes, swallowing the sticky substance the best he can. He would have succeeded if Tyki hadn't buried his dick in his throat with a brutal yank and spilled his hot, sticky spunk down his spasming esophagus.

Immediately afterwards, Tyki rips his length out of Allen's throat and extends his hand to the coughing albino; in that hand, the one he'd tried so hard to hide is a cock ring. He tosses it down at Allen with the order, "put it on properly and go get ready for bed."

“Yes, Tyki…” Allen whispers, and without argument, he strokes his flaccid length until it’s semi hard. The black, silicon ring fits snuggly at the base of his cock, and while it isn’t uncomfortable, it doesn’t stop Allen from shuddering; he knows what’s going to happen. Every night for the past week, Tyki’s taken him against the beds, fucking him relentlessly before the others are released from their punishments, and every night, Allen finds himself wailing and begging for the watchdog to let him cum, uncaring, in that moment, that the others can hear his shame.

On shaky legs, the albino stands up and shuffles over to the racks, barely sparing the pit a second glance as he passes. He doesn’t want to see the way that Tim looks at him; he can’t stand the pitying stares… And it’s not like Tim doesn’t have it bad too…

He leans against the ladder to his rack, wrapping his arms around the sides and gripping rungs with his hands. Thoughts of the stocky man swirl around in his brain, and he can feel his once wilting erection stiffening again. He shakes his head, trying to clear it of those impure thoughts. ‘We’re just friends,’ he tells himself. ‘Tim has enough people after his ass without me adding to it.’ His eyes seek out the pit though, and if he strains his ears, he can hear Tim let out a little whimper or groan every once in a while.

A few minutes pass in that position before his mind is jolted by the feeling of hands gripping his thighs, and his stupid, senseless dick stiffens further. He blames it on the odd hope that the man behind him will be the one he’s fantasized about in this room… the one he’s been using to keep his mind just a little bit saner… But it simply can’t be; Tim’s still in the pit, surrounded and filled with slimes.

“Good pet,” Tyki whispers, and Allen jerks as the watchdog’s cock penetrates him. A soft, reedy noise breaks out of his tightly closed mouth, and Allen, still staring at the pit, tips his head down and presses his ass into the other’s hips. “You’re imagining him again… I know you are,” Tyki chortles, his mouth right next to Allen’s ear and his breath hot on his neck. One of his hands abandons its bruising grip on Allen’s leg to loosely fist the albino’s penis, and Allen mewls and shakes his head back and forth as if to deny the other’s claims. “You want him to be the one doing this to you…”

The watchdog cuts off in a throaty moan as orgasm rips through him, his semen spurting deep into the younger man, yet his cock is still hard, pounding at Allen’s prostate and sending unwelcome jolts of pleasure into his nervous system; Tyki has an impossibly short refractory period… and Allen hates that about him.

“Maybe you want to be doing this to him.” To emphasize his point, he thrusts in harder and grips Allen’s dick tighter, stroking faster than before. “I think you want to bend him over and tease him… Fuck him until he can’t even remember his name…” Allen whines, his mind conjuring such an image, and the ache in his groin builds; he needs to… Why? He’d been so exhausted before. Why is this happening so suddenly? “You want it so badly… Tell me the truth.” Allen shakes his head. “If you tell me the truth, I’ll remove the ring.”

“I do! I want it!”

“What do you want? Be specific.”

His voice drops to a low, defeated whisper. “I want… I want to have sex… sex w-with T-tim…”

“Such a good boy,” Tyki replies, and just as promised he removes the cock ring and strokes Allen into completion, cumming in the young man sometime soon after. “I think that he’d beg for you so hard. Even harder than you do with me.” With those words, he pulls out of Allen and snags the cock ring before meeting up with his disapproving cousin.

Allen climbs onto his rack then, his ass dripping with cum and his mind a tumultuous mess. His eyes seek out the pit again, and he sees Tim grabbing ahold of the ladder with all his might, trying to pull himself up. While the mere sight of his slime-slickened body is enough to draw the attention, his swollen stomach demands that he pay attention, because it is disturbingly eye-catching, not just because of its size but also in the vicious movement. Allen knows that there must be at least a dozen slimes in Tim’s body, and with each passing moment, they shift position, battling for space in his intestines. Allen watches as Tim throws and arm around his waist and tries to squeeze the creatures out to no avail… And when Neah comes up and whistles, they climb out of his ass post haste.

But post haste means that they try to bowl one another over in their attempts to leave, all crowding his hole and nearly tearing him open as they flood the channel and slowly inch their way down his trembling thighs. Allen turns his face away and pointedly stares at a random spot on the wall; he knows that this embarrasses Tim.  
Allen barely moves as the others climb into their chosen positions, and as he waits, he’s struck with the odd sensation of loss; even though he already knows, he’s still struck by the loss of young Kaneki Ken. Tsukiyama appeared a couple of days after Aster last came and took Kaneki with him, prattling on about the boy being trained well enough; Allen personally thinks that Tsukiyama really cares for Kaneki… He just has an incredibly odd way of showing it.

Allen doesn’t contribute to conversations that night; he’s simply too exhausted to and falls asleep rather quickly.

* * *

 

 

Morning dawns too early for Allen; he’s so sleepy… But that doesn’t last long, considering Aster had changed the rules again. Wilson had been thrown into the slime pit with Tim, and Allen spends the rest of the day in the wall, listening to Wilson’s pleasured and distressed cries; they don’t have same sweet tone that Timothy’s does.

Over the course of the week, the others receive the same fates, but Allen… Allen is purposely passed over by Neah when they’re choosing who will experience the torment next.

Once the others have tasted its misery, he assumes that he will go next…

And so when Allen wakes up on that day, he assumes that he will be thrown into the slime pit, simply because he’s next, but when he’s finally removed from the rack, he’s told to go to the wall. He realizes then as he’s being strapped into the wall beside Tim, who’s belly is full of the slimes that hid in his insides the night before (not that Tyki or Neah did anything to get them out despite their obvious presence), that his day must be a Tuesday… They’re going to be used as oniholes…

Pitching forward, Allen leans into the wall, trying to keep himself steady whilst his legs shake and his back bends impossibly. He winces as the grip on his ass tightens; there are already bruises from the nights before, but the man doesn’t seem to care and places his fingers in the same spots as if they were markers specifically proclaiming, ‘grip here for best leverage’. Each brutal thrust jams his stomach into the rim of the hole, and he knows that despite the rubber and silicon, he’ll end up with a nasty bruise come morning.

It makes him fear for Tim who’s get what seems to be an equally, if not more so, brutal customer, one that repeatedly slams his burgeoning stomach against the wall. Over and over again, he jolts forward, whining cries breaking from his lips as the creatures thrash about, unhappy with the punishing blows. Allen can hear the slick, sticky sounds of the slimes, and every so often Tim groans anew; typically when the men finally cum inside of him. Considering their ravenous hunger and the way that Tim’s stomach grows exponentially whenever he takes as stint in the wall or with the dogs, Allen knows that the slimes must be growing, feeding off of the semen. With each new ejaculation, his cries take on a desperate edge, a pleading tone that no one seems to notice or care about. “T-too big,” he grates out, his voice rough and broken. “Growing… t-too m-much…”

Suddenly, Tim can’t take the growing, stretching mass inside of him, and with one last, far off look at his albino neighbor, he falls unconscious. One by one, the others slowly succumb to exhaustion, their heads drooping and their arms hanging limply, but the men behind them don’t stop, not even for Tim who’s clearly unresponsive to them, given their distasteful comments about how lackluster his ass is now. Allen finds himself awake through it all, but he can barely move, barely clench around the men… He’s cum too much, and now it hurts… It hurts, and all he wants to do is pass out.

It takes another hour before the men stop coming, and when the wall opens, the trophy hopefuls fall to the floor, too tired to stand on their own. Allen sees the watchdogs through blurry eyes, but he can’t tell who it is that starts dragging Tim away… A moment later, he knows it to be Neah as Tyki stoops to run his fingers through Allen’s sweaty locks. “Good boy,” Tyki whispers and picks Allen up off the floor, holding him tightly to his chest. “I had a talk with Aster earlier… about your little infatuation problem…” Allen’s eyes close against his will, but he knows the direction they’re heading in… towards the pit. “And she thinks that if you want to understand Tim, then you should feel what he feels.”

Allen’s jolted into wakefulness when Tyki promptly lets go of him, sending him plummeting into the darkened pit. “Have fun, sweetheart… You’re going to be in their for a while.”


End file.
